Now and Forever
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: DELENA. Elena still human, Planning her and Damon's wedding. Rebekah nice, Klaroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Steferine, Tyler/Haley, Matt/April. Not as bad as it might sound, check it out then let me know what you think! M for swears.. :S
1. Preperation and Planning

Right so this is the first DELENA fic I have written and published to the site, so please, be kind.  
SORT OF S3 Sort of S4.. Mehr. Ric's not a vampire, so its more toward the end of season3.  
In this, there is no sire bond. Ric isn't dead, and for some twisted reason Katherine is kind of nice.. In her own way. Klaroline, Delena, Steferine, Bonremy(bonnie/Jeremy) Matt/April and Tyler/Haley. None of this Professor Shane malarkey, because frankly… I don't like him :) ENJOY! R+R too.

* * *

"Damon I'm serious. Its got to be the blue, red is too.. Red is too.." Elena paused, struggling for the right word.  
"Vampire-y?" He winked.  
Elena swatted him with her note book.  
"It's not funny! Its bad enough me and Katherine have to play long lost twins for the wedding. I would like everything else to be perfect!"  
"And it will be. You just need to leave the planning to Vampire Barbie and Barbie Klaus." Damon soothed, rubbing her arm.  
"NO! For once I would like to say I did something for myself. Even if that cant be staying alive." Elena sighed.  
"So really, the blue?" Damon asked, faced scrunched, eyebrows knitted together.  
"You don't like it do you?" Elena asked stiffly.  
"Well…"  
"DAMON! I HAVE BEEN ASKING YOU ALL WEEK IF THE BLUE IS OKAY AND YOU CHOOSE NOW, THE DAY BEFORE I HAVE TO HAVE THIS SENT OFF, TO TELL ME YOU HATE IT?!" Elena yelled.  
"I don't hate it, I just don't want it in my wedding." Damon corrected her.  
"DAMON!" Elena exclaimed.  
"What about the blue-y purple colour you wore for miss mystic falls? When we danced? I liked that one." He offered hopefully.  
"That is.. Damon that's perfect!" Elena smiled.  
"What made you think of that?" She asked as she text Caroline.  
"I always think about it. I also though maybe, we could start with that dance too." Damon told her.  
Elena jumped to her feet as if she had been shocked.  
"You are amazing!" Elena rushed over and kissed him quickly before grabbing the keys to his Camaro and rushing to the door before adding, "I have to go and see Caroline. You need to go for your fitting with Ric, Jeremy and Stefan, try not to argue with Klaus or Elijah while I'm gone. I didn't go to all this trouble to find out I don't have a groom for next week."  
"I'll behave." He smirked.  
"Damon." Elena warned.  
He flitted to her side.  
"Elena." He said patronizingly.  
"Yes?"  
"Go to your happy place. Go tell Caroline we have finally, after-" He checked the clock, "seventeen hours thirty seven minutes in solitary confinement, come up with our colour scheme. Then get a stiff drink, you need to chill. Caroline wont let anything go wrong so stop worrying." He told her.  
"Fine." Elena smiled.  
"Have fun." Damon opened the door, kissed her cheek, then pushed her out of it.  
"I will." Elena said tightly, pondering how angry Caroline would be that Elena hadn't got her way with the royal blue.

* * *

"Okay so its not the blue you wanted but its still blue. Ish." Elena tried for the third time.  
"What blue is it?" Caroline seethed.  
"You know Miss Mystic Falls? That blue dress I wore that looked a bit purple? That." Elena smiled fondly.  
"That's not half bad. Who's idea was that?" Bonnie asked from the couch.  
"Damon's. He also said that we could start with that dance, it was the first time we danced together, so it has meaning." Elena told them.  
"Okay I got the bubbly and heard all of that. Has he really thought of all this or are you giving him the credit?" Rebekah asked, walking into the Gilbert kitchen.  
"No he actually did it himself while I was trying to get royal blue in the wedding plans." Elena said, holding her glass for Rebekah to fill.  
"Man did good." Caroline approved.  
"Right, I sent him off for the fitting with the guys and now I have something to run by you three. Im going to ask Ric to give me away. Damon's got Stefan as his best man and Ric's the closest thing I've got to a father left." Elena said.  
"I think that's lovely." Rebekah smiled.  
"I think he's gonna cry." Caroline sighed.  
"Or need a big bottle of scotch." Bonnie added.  
"Or both." Rebekah smirked.  
"So, that's everything then." Caroline said.  
"Really? Everything? You sure?" Elena asked, surprised.  
"You really think I'd miss anything out?" Caroline asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Of corse not." Elena laughed.


	2. Damon's Dilemma

_**So, here's chapter two! **_  
_**Now a quick disclaimer.. I dont own anything Vampire Diaries. That right goes to L.J and the Vampire Diaries show Company or whoever. Not me. Them, they own it. *Frownyface***_

* * *

Sometimes, loving a vampire is hard work.

"DAMON SALVATORE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Elena screamed the landline of her house.

Then again, loving Elena can be equally as hard.

You see, yesterday was their stag/hen do's. Now Jeremy was aloud to go, as long as he was kept under control.  
And he was currently throwing up an array of coloured alcoholic substances into her kitchen sink, with dark circles under his eyes, a black eye and a fat lip.

Alaric was simply passed out on the couch, apparently Stefan and Klaus had a drinking competition and Klaus was currently sleeping in Caroline's bathtub and Stefan was passed out on her lawn.

Elijah had brought Jeremy home in the early hours of the morning, after he had harassed his car for an hour for not driving him home already.

And Damon?

Damon had the audacity to leave her a note;

_'Got a bit out of control, but im taking care of it. -D'_

"Elena? Elena can you get me the aspirin?" Jeremy croaked.

"Get it yourself." Elena told him.

"If I move, I'll vomit." He said.

"Well it'll be no different for the past hour. Don't get it on the floor, I have something to take care of." Elena told him, walking out the front door.

"Wait Elena- Shit!" Jeremy then bent back over the sink to vomit.

Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door.  
She walked quickly to Caroline's house, saw Stefan on the lawn and sighed before walking up to him and kicking his leg.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Get up, get washed, get dressed and go find your brother. We have a rehearsal at three and if he isn't there he's going to have a stake hanging out of his fat head by the time im through with him. Clear?" Elena asked, smiling sarcastically.

"Very clear." Stefan grunted.

Then Elena walked away, up the front steps of Caroline's house and rapped on her front door.  
"Elena." Caroline greeted breezily.

"Bathroom?" She asked.

Caroline nodded and let Elena past.

Elena stormed into the bathroom and turned the shower on, soaking Klaus awake.

"What in hell?" He spluttered, wiping water from his eyes.

"Get up, get dressed and help Stefan find Damon. If you don't I'm going to find the three of you and stake you. Clear?" Elena asked.

"Now love you don't scare me." Klaus countered.

"Clear?" Caroline said, appearing behind Elena.

"Crystal clear love." Klaus winced.

"Good." They smiled.

"Now what?" Caroline asked as they departed her house.

"Now we gather up Bonnie, Katherine, Rebekah and April and we go for our fitting and then be at the Chapel for 2:15."

"Yes boss." Caroline grinned.

* * *

"Elena is going to kill you!" Stefan sighed.

"That bad?" Damon asked.

"You have absolutely ruined the chapel!" Stefan exclaimed.

"So it's noticeable? Crap." Damon huffed.

"Elena is going to kill you." Stefan said again.

"But I can fix it!" Damon grinned.

"How?" Stefan glared.

"Archways! She thinks they're lovely."

"Damon there are no archways. There are several people shaped holes in the walls." Stefan said.

"Which is why we are going to turn these walls into archways and pillars holding up the roof. It'll be perfect." Damon smirked.

"We?" Stefan asked.

"Me, you, Klaus, Elijah, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric. I already called in the troops."

And true to his word, the others showed up and they set to work.

"Caroline, Its two o'clock and I haven't heard anything. Why hasn't he called and where are Jeremy and Ric?" Elena asked, again.  
"I'm sure they're sobering up. Hold on- What the hell is this?!" Caroline demanded as the car rolled to a stop.

Where the drive through of the chapel once was, was a pathway of stepping stones and knee high pillars, lined with lanterns and silk white bows.  
Stood in a line at the bottom of the path, where the men, suited and booted. Waiting.  
Elena walked up to Damon, who was the first in line and took his arm.

"Pillars and stones?" She asked.

"I can explain." Damon told her.

"You better." She said, then she saw the chapel.  
She stopped.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?"

"There was an altercation with a werewolf and we had to, remodel. So there are a few archways, floor length windows and an entire wall missing but it'll be great for the wedding photos." Damon said quickly.

"Salvatore, you are walking a very fine line right now." Elena told him.

"I know." Damon nodded.

"If this goes wrong I swear im-"

"Going to stake me in my fat head? Yeah got the threat. Don't worry in thirty six hours your going to have the perfect wedding, and the perfect husband." Damon smirked.

"She better or I'll kill you myself." Caroline hissed as she and Klaus passed them.

They continued their walk to the chapel and once inside, Elena was sold.

"Oh its beautiful. All the light! Damon I don't know whether to kiss you or kick you." Elena sighed.  
Damon chuckled and lent down to kiss her.

* * *

_Around seven thirty, Elena decided it was okay to leave._

* * *

"Very well done. Its not as bad as I thought." Caroline nodded.

"Thanks Barbie." Damon smiled.

"Right, come on. Lets go home." Elena sighed, leaning on Damon's arm.

"Oh, I expect you at my house for eight tomorrow. We have to get your dress, get the cake, get sleep, then get ready for this wedding." Caroline told her.

"Yes boss." Elena teased.


	3. Now and Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Diaries. I have updated yet again cause im on a roll and the next part is in progress.. Enjoys its a fluffy one..

* * *

"Damon, It's not forever. Its like, twenty four hours, then another seven for the wedding and the reception. It really isn't that bad." Elena said sympathetically as she grabbed her overnight bag.

"But Elenaaaa!" Damon whined.

"Damon, thirty one hours. Your telling me, you cant keep yourself satisfied for thirty one hours?" Elena asked.

"Elena can you hear yourself? Thirty one hours. Im going to combust." Damon said.

"No. You wont, and if you think about it your going to be asleep for almost ten of those hours anyway, you'll wake up, make yourself coffee and then get the house ready. At eleven, you'll get ready and you'll go to the chapel, you'll wait for me to walk up the aisle and become your wife. Then im all yours." Elena told him.

"After the reception." Damon clarified.

"Well yes, but still. Its not that bad." Elena said, walking around the couch to straddle his lap.

"Yeah Damon. Its not that bad." Stefan said patronizingly as he walked through to the basement.

"Fuck you asshole." Damon hissed.

"Damon, play nice." Elena ordered.

"I don't want to." Damon deadpanned.

"Well you have to."

"Or what?"

"No quickie for you." Elena smiled, getting up off of his lap.

"Hey! Hey, get back here!" Damon growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her back down.

"Are you going to behave?" Elena asked.

"Not with you." Damon teased.

"Nope, I have made up my mind." Elena said dramatically.

"Huh, well so have I. I think we have a difference in opinion." Damon smirked.

"Well my opinion, doesn't let you in my pants." Elena grinned.

Damon frowned.

"This is why you have to play nice with me. Or I wont play nice with you." Elena mocked.

"You bully me." Damon said simply.

"Yep." Elena kissed him quickly. "And don't you forget it."

_"ELENA GILBERT YOU ARE LATE!"_

Elena and Damon winced.

"Now I've got to go. But I'll see you in twenty four hours okay?" Elena asked.

"Thirty one." Damon nodded theatrically.

"I love you." Elena smiled.

"I love you more." Damon said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've got to go."

"No." Damon growled, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Do you want to get married?" Elena asked.

"Mm, lets elope." Damon whispered.

"NO. NOT HAPPENING! COME ON GILBERT, WE HAVE GOT TO GO. WE HAVE TO GET THIS CAKE AND THE DRESS AND THEN WE HAVE TO GET MANI PEDI'S AND THEN YOUR GOING TO HAVE THE PERFECT WEDDING BECAUSE I HAVE WORKED TO HARD FOR DAMON'S LIBIDO TO WRECK IT!" Caroline screamed as she barged in and pulled Elena off Damon's lap and grabbed her bag.

"Looks like im leaving. Behave. I love you." Elena called over her shoulder.

"I always do." Damon grinned, following behind her.

"I mean it promise me Damon." Elena said and held out her pinkie.

"You want me to _pinkie promise_? Really Elena what are we five?"

"Damon!"

"Fine." He walked forward and wrapped his pinkie around hers, "Elena I pinkie promise that I'll behave and that we'll have an amazing wedding. Then I'll take you on a magical honeymoon and we'll live happily ever after forever." Damon smiled.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"Just remember, I love you enough to be a child for you." Damon winked.

"Please, you're a big enough child without loving me." Elena scoffed.

"Very true, but we've got places to be like, now. Bye Damon!" Caroline smiled forcefully and dragged Elena to her car.

* * *

"Really? You really were going to elope?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No. Damon thought he was being funny that's all. Now, Rebekah has taken the cake to the house, its nearly midnight, we need to sleep." Elena said as she settled under the covers of Caroline's bed.

"Fine. Come on Care!" Bonnie called, as she too settled under the covers.

"You know, this is just like when Jules was alive, we had to slumber cause the bitch had her guard dog put bullets in me." Caroline said as she walked into the room.

"We did didn't we?" Elena sighed.

"Well, things have certainly changed. Good night." Bonnie yawned.

"G'Night." Elena said.

"Good night." Caroline grinned.

* * *

Wedding day.  
08:00 hours.

* * *

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up!" Rebekah ordered as she opened the curtains.

"Urg! Im awake." Bonnie grumbled.

"Yes, coffee's on!" Caroline called from the kitchen.

"No." Elena growled from under the covers.

"Come on Elena, wedding day. Church bells and all of that." Rebekah called in a singsong voice.

"Too early." She grumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

Caroline rushed to the door.

"Your not supposed to be here. Why are you here?" Caroline hissed.

"Bringing coffee for my lady. Trust me, she'll never get up if she doesn't." Damon grinned, holding out a Styrofoam for her.

"Fine. Thank you. No go get ready." Caroline said.

"Okay then." Damon said, walking away.

"Oh and nice curlers Barbie!" He called over his shoulder.

"Asshole." Caroline muttered, closing the door and walking to her room.

"Elena. Elena, ELENA! Damon brought coffee." Caroline called to her.

Elena sat up and took the cup from her.

"Can I smell bourbon?" Caroline asked as Elena took a sip.

"Hides the vervain. A capful in every cup, every morning." Elena told her.

"Okay then. Lets get ready! You need to get in the bathroom so we can do your hair and makeup." Caroline said.

Elena swung her legs out of bed and allowed herself to be lead to a seat in the Forbes bathroom.  
There, Caroline set to work, braiding Elena's hair and pinning it into a stylishly messy bun. She loosely curled her fringe and framed her face with it. With an incredibly steady hand, Rebekah set about painting her face. Light powder and soft brown eyeliner and even lighter eye shadow.

"Caroline? Im getting married today." Elena said suddenly from her seat.

"Yes, we know sweetie." Caroline said absentmindedly as she fixed Bonnie's hair.

"Caroline, I'm getting married today." Elena gasped.

"Elena? Sweetie come on, breath."

"Im getting married. Oh my god I'm getting married and my mom isn't here and Jenna isn't here. Neither of my mom's or Jenna is here. My dad isn't here, they aren't here and I have to do think on my own." Elena gasped.

"Elena, sweetie breathe. Okay, they are here. They wouldn't leave you today, come on, you know them better then this. They're all going to be there to see you say your vows, even John. You aren't alone, you have me and Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric and everyone else. We're all here for you okay? So breathe. You're getting married today. Your going to stand and say your vows and drive off into the sunrise because our party is going to be that long." Caroline chuckled.

"Thank you!" Elena smiled, wiping her eyes to rid of the small tears that had escaped.

"Thank god for water proof makeup." Bonnie teased.

"I knew I'd cry, I just didn't really think about it, you know?" Elena sighed.

"I know sweetie."

"Call me sweetie again and I might just explode Care."

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay, we have an half an hour, oh god we have a half hour and the car isn't here." Caroline shrieked.

"Fashionably late, that's a problem solved, but we still need the damn car to be here!" Elena yelled as Bonnie pulled the corset strings tighter.

"Bonnie, tight enough!" Elena gasped.

"Sorry, Im just trying to make it perfect." Bonnie squeaked.

"Perfect meaning a fractured rib and pierced lung? Yup we're perfect." Elena sighed.

"I got the car!" Katherine yelled as she burst through the door.

"Who did you compel?" Rebekah glared.

"Almost the entire company. But it was worth it, I got the limo." Katherine smirked.

"I never thought I would say this but, THANK YOU KATHERINE!" Elena exclaimed as she stepped into her heels.  
"Your welcome." Katherine grinned smugly.

"Okay, Caroline, how long have we got?" Elena asked.

"Twenty four minuets."

"WHAT?! How in hell can we only have twenty four minuets?"

"I guess time flies when your panicking." Caroline frowned.

"It takes twenty five minuets to get there."

"Then lets get going. Come on!" Bonnie said, pushing Elena toward the door.

"Mind the train, mind the train!" Caroline barked.

"Im so glad I vetoed the hoop, this skirt is much better as flowing down instead of poofing out." Elena said as she climbed into the limo.

"Its like a waterfall." April sighed.

"Mm, shows off your figure very well. Right, we have something old?" Caroline asked.

"My engagement ring. Salvatore family heirloom." Elena confirmed.

"Something new?"

"The dress."

"Something borrowed?"

"The earrings and necklace, thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie grinned.

"Something blue?"

"The colour scheme is blue. I think that will suffice."

"Then that's it. We're set." Caroline grinned.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Damon asked, checking his watch for the thirty third time.

"I see a limo! Limo coming up the hill." Jeremy called.

"Okay, Ric get your ass out there! Places people." Damon ordered.

"This is it. Last chance Damon, any going back?" Stefan asked as Damon stood at the alter

"You wish. I've been waiting for this for as long as she has." Damon muttered as he scanned the crowd.

Everyone was here. People that had know Elena since she was a child, the townsfolk Damon had become friends with, the mayor. Everyone. Sat, waiting for they're 'it couple' to tie the knot.  
In the front row however, were five empty chairs. Reserved under 'family of the bride'.  
Those five chair where for Elena's mother, father, Jenna, John and Isobel, people who would be there, even if they couldn't be seen, Stefan went and took his place at the doors.  
Then the wedding march began.  
Damon turned and saw the brides maids dressed in the blue that was the theme, walking to their escorts, Matt and April, Jeremy and Bonnie, Elijah and Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline then Stefan and Katherine.  
Then the harps began and the lights came on, bouncing from the crystal chandeliers, catching the blueish purple drapes, illuminating them.

Elena appeared with Ric at the bottom of the alter and everyone stood.  
She looked amazing.

The dress was a strapless corset topped design, with crystals along the edges at the top and bottom of the bodice.  
The skirt was silk, hugged her calves before going outward slightly and hung down, flowing like liquid and it shone.  
The veil was connected to small diamond pins that held her hair in a such a way it appeared she was wearing a tiara.  
She just seemed to emit a white light, glowing as she walked down the isle toward him.  
Once at the head of the alter, Alaric put Elena's hand in Damon's, kissed her cheek and took his seat, signalling for everyone else to be seated.

"Now, we have come here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Damon, repeat after me;  
I Damon Salvatore,"

"I Damon Salvatore,"

"Take thee Elena Gilbert."

"Take thee Elena Gilbert,"

"As my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"As my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Damon smiled crookedly at her as he finished.

"Elena, now you; I Elena Gilbert,"

"I Elena Gilbert,"

"Take thee, Damon Salvatore,"

"Take thee, Damon Salvatore,"

"As my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

"As my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Elena took a breath and looked Damon dead in the eye as she finished her vow.

"Now for your vows, as requested." The minister said.

"I'll go first; Damon, for the first moment I met you, I knew you were trouble. But something in me wanted to get to know you more. And for a while, we had our ups and downs and our fights, but you were always there. No matter what I did you didn't leave and im so glad you didn't. Because it took me a while to figure out that you were what was missing in my life, what I needed, what I wanted. And I cant see my life without you now. I love you, and that's never going to change. Not now, not ever." Elena told him, tears welling in her eyes, then she slipped the wedding band on his finger.

"Elena, when I first saw you, I was gone. You were it for me. The kind, sensitive girl that saw the best in everyone wasn't as good as they thought, because she stole my heart and now I don't want it back. There have been times that it got hard, and times when it was just so easy and others when I wondered what the hell I was doing. I've done bad things and people saw me as the bad guy, but you didn't. You stuck to finding the good in me and no matter what, you never doubted me. You didn't give up. You kept pushing and giving even when you had nothing left to give. I love you Elena, Now and Forever." Damon said, he put her ring on her finger, and then he laced his fingers through hers.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister announced.

"Thirty one hours, you don't have to tell me twice." Damon whispered to Elena as he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her.

The guests, and the wedding party cheered.

He tilted her backward in a low dip before breaking the kiss and whispering,  
"I love you, Mrs Salvatore."

"I love you too Mr Salvatore." Elena giggled, pecking the tip of his nose.

He pulled her back up again, lifted her and twirled her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself laugh. It was the best day of her life and she was going to enjoy it.


	4. Tears and Party Time

**_Due to Popular demand Here is the next instalment of Now and forever. Sorry for the swears and, Enjoy. Keep up the R&R I love reading your thoughts and opinions! Oh and urm, it gets a bit steamy but nothing happens. Pinkie promise;)_**

* * *

I_t was the best day of her life and she was going to enjoy it._

* * *

On their way to the reception at the boarding house, Damon and Elena were alone in the limo.  
Elena was sitting on his lap, with her hands in his hair and his hands where clamped to her waist.

"Damon, your going to ruin my makeup." Elena gasped as she pulled away to breathe.

"Don't care." He murmured against her neck as he kissed his way down it.

"Come on we have all night for this."

"Thirty one hours Elena, give me a break!" He grumbled.

"I will, but right now, we have to go and get congratulated by everyone. We're here." Elena sighed as she skilfully manoeuvred herself off of Damon's lap and toward the door.

"Really Elena?" Damon half growled as she reached for the handle.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Lace panties and a red and black lace garter?" He hissed.

"You missed the lace bra, corset thing but yes." Elena winked as she opened the door and stepped out.

Damon followed her quickly and wrapped his arm around her.

"That was a bitchy move." He whispered in her ear.

"You love it." Elena stage whispered.

"I wont disagree, I was just stating a fact." He smiled.

They walked through the open door of the boarding house and out to the garden where the gazebo was set up with tables, chairs, a D.J stand and a dancefloor.  
As soon as they were seated the hired help brought out their late lunch/Dinner.

* * *

They ate, Drank and then it was time for speeches.

"So uh, I was told I had to do the best man speech last week and have spent the last seven days trying to think what to say, here goes nothing. Elena our history is almost as colourful as that of mine and Damon's and its been eventful to say the least. We had our go, but it didn't click but im glad you found a good man in my brother. Damon, well, what can I say? I thought you'd die a bachelor, but you treat her like a queen. I was wrong before, you do deserve her. You deserve each other and I wish you an eternity of happiness." Stefan smiled, raising his glass before taking his seat.

Caroline stood next.

"Elena, we have been friends forever and we've been through so much and I still cant believe I'm standing here at your wedding and its amazing, because in spite of the things that happened you never gave up. Damon, we didn't get off to a good start but you grew on me. But if you hurt Elena I am going to have to shoot you. Congratulations guys! I love you." Caroline chuckled and everyone chuckled with her.

And then Bonnie took her turn.

"Much like Caroline, Elena we've been friends forever, we did almost everything together and im so happy that this wedding is another thing we could share. After everything we've stuck by each other, even when I started dating Jeremy or when I kept trying to tell you that Damon wasn't the guy for you. I cant believe how wrong I was because you two are about as perfect as it gets, even when you fight. And Damon, Caroline is right, you hurt her and you will get shot, but you'd never hurt her. Its clear to anyone, how much you love her. I was wrong about you, im sorry for that. Im happy for you, both of you."

Elena stood and hugged Bonnie. She had finally accepted Damon.

"Thank you." Elena whispered as she let her go.

Bonnie nodded and sat down, Elena followed suit.

"Uh, im not good at this whole speech thing so im going to make it quick, Elena, Damon, I wish you all the happiness in the world in the time I've gotten to know you separately and together I can see how happy you make each other. Good luck and urm, what ever popular threat to Damon that we get to make." Alaric grinned.

"Hear hear!" Klaus called and winked at Elena, who laughed.

"Thanks sweetie." Damon mock glared.

"Your welcome." She laughed, trying (And failing) to hide her smile.

"Whoo, well I bet everyone is bored of these speeches by now but I've urm got a few messages to give the bride and groom so it might take a while. Elena, Mom and Dad would be so proud of you I know it for a fact, all of them, mom, dad, Jenna, John, Isobel? They would all be so happy for you and want you to be happy. Your friend Lexi? Even she's happy, she urm.. Called this morning and wanted me to tell you. As your little brother well I've always been wary of anyone you brought home, but Damon? I hated him, then I liked him. When I was in Denver a wise woman told me that he would either be the best thing for you, or the worst and I think I know which one he is. I've seen Elena go through hurt, heartbreak, loss, happiness, excitement the whole nine yards, but I don't think I've seen her as happy as you make her Damon. She smiles so much more then I thought was possible after everything and im glad to call you my brother in law. And I have a message from Rose; she's still rooting for you and Elena and she will be for a very long time." Jeremy smiled and Elena stood, walked over to him and hugged him while she cried.

"That was beautiful!" She told him.

"They're all here. They're so happy and so proud of you." Jeremy told her quickly.

"Thankyou."

"And now it's time for the happy couple's first dance!" The DJ called over the speaker.

They made their way to the floor and took their designated places as 'Always' by Bon jovi came flooding from the speakers.  
Moving together as the music flowed they got lost in each other.

* * *

Damon pulled her close to sing the last part of the song to her.

"If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face There's no price I won't pay, To say these words to you  
Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice, But baby if you give me just one more try We can pack up our old dreams And our old lives We'll find a place where the sun still shines.  
And I will love you, baby, Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I will love you.. Always."

"I love you." Elena whispered, like it was some big secret.

"I love you more." Damon smiled.

Elena lay her head on his shoulder as everyone else began filling the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?"  
Elena looked up and saw Elijah.

"I mind, but it's a wedding and its what people do, so I'll allow it." Damon said honestly.

"Go get a drink." Elena laughed as he let her go.

"It was a wonderful wedding Elena." Elijah said as they danced to a traditional song.

"Thank you, I'm glad you could come."

They danced quietly before someone else cut in. And it went that way for a while before it was just the supernatural friends and family left.  
That's when the music went up, and the real fun began.

* * *

Caroline had taken Elena to get changed, she was now in a knee length, one shoulder black and silver dress with black stilettos. She'd also let her hair down so it flowed down her back.  
Damon had rid himself of his jacket and his tie so he could undo his top few buttons and run his hand through his hair but other then that, remained in 'costume'.  
And in the time it had taken her to get changed, Elena noticed, they'd rearranged the furniture.  
There was an open space by the bar and the speaker system had been brought in.

"Elena, you look stunning." Damon whispered, appearing behind her.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She teased.

"You know what goes even better, then I do, with all these clothes?" Damon asked, twirling Elena around to face him and pulling her flush against his body.

"Enlighten me." She challenged as they began moving to the slow r'n'b track Caroline had requested.

"The floor." He breathed in her ear, grinding against her.

"Damon, don't tease me with a good time." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Not teasing. Promising." He told her as he span her and pulled her close again.

"Im glad our honey moon is here, then at the lake house." Elena told him suddenly.

"Me too. We get to christen our bed as a married couple, then we get to get away for two weeks of nothing but each other." Damon smiled, twisting her so her back was against his chest as they swayed.

Elena's arms went up and wrapped around Damon's neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair before she slid down his body and rose back up again.

"Keep playing it like that and we wont be here long." Damon warned her as she turned back toward him.

"Empty words mean nothing if you don't play along baby." Elena teased, looping her arms back around him.

Damon smirked, slid his hand down over her body, across her hips down her thigh and pulled her leg up to hook it on his waist.  
Then he dipped her in a low arc and ground into her.  
She gasped as he pulled her back up.

"I invented the game sweetheart. You sure you want to challenge me?" He asked.

Elena leaned toward his face.

"Try me." Me whispered before biting his earlobe in the way she knew drove him crazy.


	5. Good day gone bad

**_I feel really ill, but I've had all these lovely reviews so I'm staying awake to write this even though my elbows are killing me. F.Y.I; two and a half hours on a drip = not nice. Horrible flu made me all infected so if this took longer then a day im sowweee._**

* * *

Elena woke covered in feathers.

She opened her eyes a fraction to peek at the sleeping man beside her, who had feathers protruding from his hair and smiled.

"It's rude to stare you know." Came a sigh from beside her.

"Its not staring it's gazing lovingly. There's a difference." Elena rolled her eyes and sat up, shaking feathers from herself as she did.

"The next time you hit me with a pillow I'm going to drop you in a bath of cold water." Damon told her as he began picking feathers from his hair.

"You started it!" Elena exclaimed.

"Did not. You're the childish one who decided to wallop me with a pillow." Damon insisted.

"Oh so dropping the pillow in my face wasn't the start of it?"

"Nope." Damon winked.

Elena rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, she was wearing Damon's shirt and her underwear and Damon was clad in his boxer shorts.

"Where are you going?" He asked, jumping up to stand behind her.

"To get coffee. Cant start my day without it and we have stuff to do so chop, chop you. I like it hot." Elena said, pushing him toward the door.

"When did I become coffee boy?" He asked as she walked toward the bathroom.

"A very long time ago darling." She called back.

Damon shook his head and went downstairs to start the coffee pot. Man he was whipped. No, he was worse then whipped, he was so far gone for this girl that there wasn't a word to describe it.  
Whistling as he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed something odd.  
Stefan was sitting, curled up in a ball, crying.

"What happened? Did the animals rebel and not let you eat them?" Damon asked dryly as he put Elena's cup in place.

"She's gone." Stefan told him.

"What? Who's gone?" Damon asked, turning to face his distressed brother.

"Katherine. She's dead." Stefan sobbed.

"What?" Damon asked, dumbstruck.

"I found her. She was packing for our trip to Bulgaria, I went out to get something to eat and when I came back, she was on the floor, grey. With a stake sticking out of her chest." He cried.

"Damon, you've run out of hot water again." Elena said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Elena now's not a good time." Damon said, coming to her side to block her view of Stefan.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" She asked immediately.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of it, but first you need to call Caroline, Bonnie and Elijah and go and fetch Jeremy and Ric." Damon told her.

"Okay I'll go get dressed." She said, turning to see Damon blur upstairs and then back down again and handed her a pair of jeans and her flats.

"No time. Take the Camaro, its faster then your car." He said as she pulled the jeans on and buttoned them up.

Damon got her the keys as she tied her hair back and stepped into her shoes.

"Be quick." He told her.

Elena nodded and kissed him quickly before rushing out the door, taking Damon's phone as she did.

* * *

"Care, it's me. Look we don't have time, just get to the boarding house quickly, take Klaus with you. Damon will explain because I don't even know." Elena said as soon as Caroline picked up.

_"Okay, we'll be right there? Can we do anything else?"_ Caroline asked.

"Call Elijah and get him there too." Elena said.

_"Done. I'll see you soon."_ Caroline told her, then hung up.

Elena pulled up outside the Gilbert residence and rushed in, leaving the phone in the car.

"Jeremy? Ric?" She called as she opened the door.

"Elena! In here." Jeremy called back from the kitchen.

She half ran to the kitchen to see, Jeremy, Ric and Bonnie and someone she didn't know tied the table. Ric and Bonnie were bound tighter then Jeremy, mouths duck taped shut.

"You must be Elena?" A silky voice purred from behind her.

"And you are?" Elena asked, without turning.

"My name's Christie, but you don't need to worry about that. You see, I've been given orders. Tie them up, kill the other doppelganger, and now you." The vampire replied.

"Wait? Kill the other doppelganger? Katherine's dead?" Elena asked.

"Your real quick." She replied dryly, "Yes Katherine Peirce is dead. All be it, she didn't go without a fight." She added.

"So, what now? You cant just be here to brag, you could have sent flowers for that." Elena said, moving slowly toward the others.

"I wouldn't do that, those ropes are spelled, they can hurt you. Like rubbing corrosive acid on your skin." Christie the vampire told her.

"You sure about that?" Elena asked, hand hovering above the ropes.

"Try me."

And she did. Elena grabbed the knots that were loosely, lazily tied and pulled. A horrid, searing pain rushed through her hands, burning and stinging, but she didn't stop until they were almost off. Enough for the others to e able to untie the rest.

Then a shot rang out and Elena's shoulder erupted in pain, a warm thick liquid ran down her back, through the shirt.  
She screamed.

Jeremy fought against his bindings calling her name as she dropped to her knees.

"Stay there Jeremy." Elena ordered through gritted teeth.

"You smell lovely. May I?" Christie asked as she came up behind Elena, grabbed her hair, forcing her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Elena no!" Jeremy screamed.

"Don't worry love. I wont kill her." Christie purred.

"Jeremy, remember what I told you about the kitchen table?" Elena gasped.

"Will you shut it? I want to eat in peace!" Christie growled.

"Bite me." Elena hissed.

Vampires are easy to entice. Christie bit down with a vengeance, hitting the skin and vein with so much force it felt like Elena's neck would break.  
But as suddenly as she had bit down, she fell backward. Choking.

"What's happening?" She spluttered, spitting blood everywhere.

"Vervain." Elena croaked as Jeremy broke free and ran at the vampire with a stake.

In seconds her life was done. Over. She was dead and grey.  
"Jeremy, untie them. Get us to the boarding house." Elena breathed, holding her hand to the bite.

Jeremy moved quickly, making short work of the bindings and tape and then she was airborne.

"She needs to get to the hospital, she been shot!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

"No, she needs to get home. Listen Meredith, you know about vampires right? Well these are supernatural injuries and we need an expert to fix them, so get in the car." Alaric said, softly but firmly.

"Damon's gonna freak. This was a vintage shirt." Elena groaned as Jeremy bounded outside to the car.

"Elena that's the least of our worries." Bonnie finally spoke up as they bundled into the Camaro.

* * *

Jeremy drove quickly, speeding the whole way there. It took all of four minuets.

* * *

"Damon! Get out here now!" Jeremy yelled as soon as he stepped out of the car.

He ran around to Elena's side and opened the door as Damon ran to them.

"What the fuck happened?" He hissed as soon as he saw Elena.

"Get her inside. This is no place to do this." Ric told them.

Damon lifted her gingerly out of the car and kicked the door shut and blurred inside. The others ran after him.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked as Damon set her on the couch, in his lap and bit his wrist.

"Here, drink this." He said softly, bringing his bleeding wrist to Elena mouth.

She drank quickly and her eyes closed. Her hands were cooling and the bite was healing.

"She was shot. Shoulder, I don't think the bullet came out." Jeremy said quickly.

Damon sat her up and Caroline was at his side in an instant, wielding a pair of tweezers. Without saying a word Caroline pulled the bullet out of her shoulder in one sickening motion and then her shoulder began to heal aswell.

"What happened?" Damon asked again, stroking Elena's hair as she passed out.

"Some vampire turned up, got in the house god knows how. She tied us up, well Bonnie and Ric were taped and roped, me and Meredith were only roped, we're human she said. Nothing to worry about. Then Elena turned up and I don't know why, but I called back when she called us. I wanted to tell her to run and I couldn't. The damn vampire told her how she killed Katherine, then Elena tried to untie me, enough for me to reach the stake under the table. The rope was spelled to burn her though yet she carried on. Then she shot Elena. And Elea told me about the table and let Christie, the vampire, bite her. With all the vervain in her system the vamp went down and I got free and staked her. And we came here." Jeremy rattled off the events quickly.

"Did she say why?" Stefan croaked.

"She said she had orders. That was it." Jeremy told him.

Caroline sighed and slumped to the floor infront of Damon and Klaus sat behind her, rubbing her hand. Jeremy was holding onto Bonnie but kept his eyes on Elena, Stefan was drinking by the fire and Alaric was standing with Meredith.  
Then the door opened and Tyler, Matt and Haley ran in.

"Ric you were right. The house has gone up in smoke. We got almost everything out last night but whatever was left? Gone." Matt panted.

"Now what?" Jeremy asked.

"What's going on?" Damon asked, getting more frustrated by the minuet.

"For a few weeks, I've noticed a lot of vampires passing through. They all would stop outside, just for a moment, then leave. As if they were scouting. Being me, I had them take everything away to the lake house. Vampires cant get in there, they cant get in here either now it's in Elena's name. But either way, something's going on. And I think Elena might be the target." Ric sighed.

Damon pulled a face, half way between blind rage and agony.


	6. Yet another surprise

_**Wow.. Chapter six already! Well its gonna be as good as I can make it so, read, enjoy, follow and review *wink wink***_

* * *

"Damon, I'm okay. All healed, you do not need to help me get in and out of the car." Elena huffed as Damon, yet again, tried lifting her up.

"Elena you were attacked by a vampire. Until I know that you are 100 percent better then I will not let up. Okay?" Damon snapped.

"Don't start with me Damon. I want to go inside, see to my brother and best friend and not have to do this. Okay? Im freaking out. I never, ever, EVER thought I would have to try and fix my brothers love life and now I have to make sure he hasn't spawned another generation of Gilbert/Bennett's." Elena hissed.

Damon breathed deeply, let her go and walked by her side into the lake house. They went silently through the house and stopped in the living room where Bonnie and Jeremy were sat, silently, waiting.  
Damon cleared his throat and they looked up.

"So, with everything going on did you forget that you need to cover it?" Damon asked Jeremy sarcastically.

"Like you do." Jeremy scoffed.

"Big difference. I'm a vampire, we cant procreate, but we love to try." Damon winked and nodded his head toward Elena.

"Can you hear it?" Bonnie asked Damon quickly.

"No, but we cant. Its not strong enough to hear if it is there. Took a test?" Damon retorted.

"They wont work, my magic messes them around I've had four positive and four negative." Bonnie sighed.

"Well you children will do these silly things." Damon tutted dramatically.

"Right, you know what it's late and im getting more and more stressed by the minute. So can we please go to bed and deal with this in the morning?" Elena asked.

"Sure, whatever." Jeremy said, getting to his feet.

"Remember kiddies, above the waist." Damon smirked.

"I will if you will." Jeremy replied.

"Fuck it. Have fun. Just remember, I cant get mine pregnant. You might've already." Damon snapped.

Bonnie muttered something in Latin, glaring at Damon as she did.

"Good night." Elena said, pushing Damon toward the stairs.

"Eager are we?" He asked.

"Watch it or I'll get a headache." Elena smiled.

"God not the headache. But you know sex cures everything, especially sex with me." Damon winked.

"Whatever." Elena breathed.

* * *

**Right this is a shortie, but a filler, I have to ask.. How would you all feel about a DELENA child? Cause you know, it might be a bit twilight, but not. Im thinking maybe magic works in strange ways. Maybe the witches are mad and they took something Bonnie said literally? But what did bonnie say? A few spoilers here but I want to know what you think cause if you don't like it I might rethink it…. Let me know!**


	7. Good news Bad reaction

**So, I got more Yes's then No's on the Delena child: so I have decided to please the many rather then the few… Here goes nothing.**

* * *

_Two-ish weeks after the 'Lake house incident'…_

* * *

"Damon! Damon call Bonnie!" Elena yelled down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked from outside the bathroom door.

"CALL BONNIE!" Elena screamed.

"Okay! Im dialling. What's wrong?!" Damon asked, baffled and annoyed.

_"Nothing? You called me?"_ Bonnie answered from the other end of the phone.

"Not you Elena, she wants me to call you-"

"TELL BONNIE I NEED HER HERE YESTERDAY!" Elena yelled at him.

"She needs you here yesterday." He finished.

_"Okay I'm on my way, what's wrong with her?"_ Bonnie asked.

"Beats me. When I ask I get my head bitten off and get told to call you." Damon told her.

_"Okay, I'll be there in five."_ Bonnie sighed and hung up.

Damon dropped the phone on his bed and walked through to the bathroom.

"Elena, sweetheart what's wrong?" Damon asked, softer this time.

"Damon, please just get Bonnie. I think it'll be best if she does a safety check before I say anything." Elena said quietly.

"Say anything about what? You're actually starting to worry me Elena." Damon said, frustration leaking into his tone against his will.

He heard Elena let out a frustrated sob. He grit his teeth and tried to remain calm.

"Im sorry Damon. I am, but I need Bonnie first or I'll go out of my mind." Elena offered meekly.

"Okay, I can hear her car outside, I'll go let her in." Damon said, walking out of their room.

He more or less jumped the stairs and ran to the door.

"Bonnie." He smiled patronizingly and let her in.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Follow me. Be careful you haven't got any stray meat hanging around. She might go for the kill." He warned her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Very funny Damon."

They walked the rest of the distance in silence, Damon waved her through the door once they arrived and stood to wait.  
Seconds flew by, then a few minutes. The wait was becoming unbearable and he had to resist the urge to eavesdrop more then once. But he remained still.  
Then Elena finally called him. Well, she croaked but she still called.

She was sat on the bathroom floor. Tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, knees by her chest with Damon's leather jacket cuddled to her.

"Okay, now im pissed. What the hell is going on Elena." Damon asked.

"Damon. Damon please don't freak, I love you and only you. It has been for a long time and you know that right?" Elena asked.

"Yes Elena. I know that, you wouldn't have married me otherwise. Now tell me what's wrong." Damon half begged as he lowered himself down on the balls of his feet to come face to face with Elena.

"Damon, I'm pregnant." Elena whispered.

"No. That's not possible. Vampires don't procreate, they cant. You must have got some witchy wires caught. Doesn't happen." Damon said firmly.

"Actually, I don't think we have. I think 'witchy wires' have been placed very carefully and this is real." Bonnie said nervously.

"What? What are you talking about Bonnie?" Elena croaked.

"You remember, bout two weeks ago. Me and Jeremy called you?" Bonnie whispered.

"Not something im able to forget in a hurry Bon." Elena answered crisply.

"Well Damon, he kept picking and boasting that he couldn't get you pregnant. That it wasn't something he would have to worry about. And I got mad. I guess Emily really doesn't like you Damon, or maybe she thinks its funny or something but, I guess I said I wished you'd stop being so arrogant and that maybe for the night, you _would_ have to worry about it. I think Emily, took me seriously." Bonnie explained.

"Your saying, Elena got pregnant because you witchy ancestors decided you could get payback for me being me? Are you telling me I got Elena pregnant?!" Damon exploded.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. But I cant be sure un-"

"DAMON WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO?!" They heard Jeremy yell from down stairs.

"Come up and join the party. Im just about to hit the liquor." Damon said snidely.

Jeremy thundered up the stairs and stormed into his room.

"So Bonnie, your grams stopped by. She had a fun message for Damon from Emily. Damon, Emily said, you saved her lineage, she's helping yours. It was her. And it wont happen again, one time thing." Jeremy huffed, sitting next to his sister.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Bonnie said, confused.

"Bonbon, your not the first Bennett witch I've met. I promised Emily I'd keep her line safe. Least I could do when she saved my life. Then again Sheila's mother tried to kill me, so she owed me one. And she hated it." Damon explained.

"Oh and, apparently, it's a Petrova/Gilbert thing. Wont happen again or with anyone other then Elena. Or you." Jeremy added as he started into space.

"So, I can only get Elena pregnant and it's only me that can do it?" Damon asked.

"I am NOT telling his that Miss Sheila. No way. He'll hit me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Telling me what?" Damon asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That you should man up. Your not the Damon she remembers." Jeremy said quickly.

"Thank you Sheila. Kick a man while he's down why don't you." Damon sighed.

"Damon?" Elena spoke up, she'd stopped crying and looked relatively calm.

"Yes Elena?" Damon asked.

"We're going to have a baby. I always worried about that but I figured we could adopt but were going to have an actual baby and it's going to be all us." Elena smiled, eyes tearing slightly.

"I know. I never actually thought I'd hear that. It was unheard of in my time to have a baby out of wedlock, then I became a vampire and I never thought it would be possible. Well this is a lot to take in, im going to get a drink, call my brother and Ric. And, well I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet." Damon breathed heavily.

"Its okay, go on. I'm going to call Care, tell her the good news." Elena smiled and, with Jeremy's help, stood up.

"Hey, witchy. I need to talk to you." Damon nodded toward the door.

"Damon." Elena said, staring at him warily.

"I just want to talk. I promise." He grinned holding out his pinkie.

Elena wrapped hers around it.

"Im trusting you." She told him.

"I know, it's hard." Damon winked and let go.

"Jer, keep an eye on her. I'm putting you in charge for now. Anything happens and your gonna need that ring." Damon grinned.

"Just go." Elena told him.

He did, and Bonnie followed behind him.  
As soon as he shut the bedroom door behind them he did something no one might've expected.  
He hugged Bonnie.

Being to stunned to respond when Damon let go she must've opened and closed her mouth at least twice before he spoke.

"Thank you. Having kids, that's always been Elena's thing you know. And before I turned I wanted to be a dad. A better one then I had. And even though it wasn't your intention, you made it happen. You've helped me give her the one thing I thought I'd never be able to do. So Thankyou. And you ever tell anyone I did this and I will flat out deny it. Send my thanks to Emily." Damon told her before walking to the stairs.

"Damon?" She called, finally finding her voice.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"For what it's worth, your welcome and I think you'll be a pretty good dad even with the," She mimed the vampire fangs, "Thing." she laughed softly.

Damon nodded and carried on down the stairs.

* * *

"So, you two are probably wondering 'now why would Damon call us and tell us to get our asses over as quick as possible If nothing was wrong?' Well boys Im going to answer your question in about thirty seven seconds, give or take." Damon announced to Stefan and Alaric.

"Damon, Caroline's here. Are we going to do this?" Elena asked walking into the study.

"Corse we are." Damon grinned, taking her hand. "Yes Barbie, don't even think to knock will you?" He added loudly.

"Cram it Damon. Girl code, I don't have to knock." Caroline retorted, walking in and sitting beside Stefan, Klaus stood behind her.

Matt entered shortly after.

"Oh Donavan, too slow. Thirty eight seconds boys. Sorry." Damon said, very unapologetically.

"So, why have we all been called here?" Klaus asked.

"You, weren't called. Caroline was. Big difference." Damon told him shortly.

"Anyway. We called you all here because we have big news. There's no way I can put this off so I'm just going to say it, please try to stay ca-"

"Elena's pregnant." Damon cut in.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

"Sorry but you were rambling and these poor people looked about ready to go to sleep." Damon said smoothly.

"Hold on. You just said she's pregnant? But you're a vampire." Matt said.

"Well don't captain obvious. Well it seems me and Bonbon had a disagreement, and dear old ancestor Emily decided to grant her wish." Damon smiled.

"So, witchy juju got you to get her knocked up?" Alaric asked.

"Exactly." Damon said, throwing a careless arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Oh. My. God. CONGRATULATIONS!" Caroline squealed, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around the pair of them.

"Well done mate." Klaus said.

Damon nodded his thanks. Stefan was the only one who remained quiet.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" Elena asked, detangling from the Caroline sandwich.

"Give me a minute." Stefan said bluntly and took off.

"I'll get him. Damon said, going after him.

"So. What do you think?" Caroline asked.

"Of what?" Elena asked.

"Boy or girl?! Come on you so have to name it after me. And Bonnie, and your mom and Jenna." Caroline babbled.

"Care, slow it down. I just found out today. I have a while to think up a name. And if it's a boy it's not going to happen." Elena laughed, sitting herself in Damon's chair.

* * *

"Come on Stef, what's really bugging you?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. Its fine. My girlfriend is dead, you knocked Elena up. You get to be a dad, what could ever be wrong?" Stefan laughed bitterly.

"Ah, okay. I get it. You miss Katherine, and your peeved everything and everyone is moving on. Well newsflash Stef. We thought she was dead for a good few decades. You know how to handle your grief and I wont have you shutting Elena out and upsetting her. Not now. Get it together. Besides, the baby's gonna need it Uncle Steffie." Damon told him before leaving him be.


	8. Never a peaceful day

**Okay, so I got a lot of positive reviews with the DE baby so it's staying. :D**  
**So put your mittens on your kittens and away we go! (Sorry, want to watch grease.)**

* * *

"I don't think so Klaus! Oh no! If my child turns out to be a doppelganger we're going to drop of the face of the earth for eighteen years and I'll turn her myself you hear me? You are not getting a drop of my baby's blood." Elena yelled.

"Well now love firstly, it wasn't me that said it, it was Tyler's idea of a joke. Secondly I still have backup and don't need anymore." Klaus smiled.

"Woah, Elena hunny chill. Okay? No stressing, he wont get anywhere near Junior. Cause I'll kick his ass myself okay?" Caroline soothed.

"Okay." Elena sighed, picked up a pillow and threw it at Tyler.

"Okay, I get it. Not funny." Tyler exclaimed.

"No more jokes about the well being of my child or I might just have a breakdown." Elena told them all.

"Yeah because we wouldn't want that." Haley replied dryly.

"Watch it you." Caroline hissed.

"Or what? Gonna have the big bad boyfriend kill me?" Haley sneered.

"Okay, that's it. You," Elena pointed at Haley, "Out." She ordered.

"Make me." Haley glowered.

"Okay." Elena said, she turned to the bar and poured a drink.

Slowly she walked over to Haley and threw it in her face. Haley's skin began to bubble and hiss and she screamed in agony.

"Get out, of my house." Elena told her again venomously.

Tyler glowered and helped Haley up and out of the house quickly.  
Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Alaric and Klaus were still with shock, Jeremy was shaking with silent laughter and Damon appeared in the doorway.

"Who wolfsbaned wolf girl?" He asked.

"I did." Elena told him as she put the glass back on the bar.

"Ouch. Why?" Damon asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Elena asked bluntly.

"Normally? I'd say no, if it were any other person? I'd say no. But this is you Elena, so yes." Damon smirked and walked to her side.

"She pissed me off." Elena told him sweetly.

"Oh, bad choice wolfie. What'd she do? I don't want to make the same mistake." Damon winked.

"Oh nothing really, Tyler joked that the baby could be another doppelganger and that Klaus could use her blood for his hybrids if she was. I blew up at Klaus and threw the pillow at Tyler. Then I told them no more jokes about the baby or I'd have a melt down and she got really snide so Caroline butted in gracefully and Haley tried picking a fight. I told her to get out. She said make me. So I did." Elena told him, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"Well done. Wish I'd been ten seconds sooner but hey, you handled it very well." Damon grinned.

"Yeah, Bonnie? I don't want that thing to be able to get in. Can you do anything about that?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, on it." Bonnie told her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"Urgh I want to kill that stupid flea infested bitch." Caroline fumed.

"Don't keep it bottled up hey Care?" Matt teased.

"When has she ever?" Jeremy joined in.

"Shut up." Caroline scoffed.

"Yes, why don't you all?" Alaric groaned.

"Ric, go to bed." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Nope I'm fine." Alaric smiled tipsily.

"Ric, you spent all night drinking with Meredith, then you came here and drank your way through the scotch. Go sleep it off." Elena told him.

"Come on buddy, up a daisy." Damon said, going to his side and lifting him off the couch.

"Just put him in the spare room." Elena told him absentmindedly.

"Which one?" Matt asked.

"Second on the left, the one with the ensuites." Elena waved her hand to indicate as she stared out of the window.

"What's wrong with Elena?" Jeremy whispered theatrically.

"Care, can you see that?" Elena asked, beckoning her toward the window.

"What?" Caroline asked, moving to Elena's left while Klaus took place at her right.

"Right there. In the trees by the thingy that looks like a troll." Elena said.

"Yeah, it's a person. No sorry people, male and female but I cant make out what they're doing. They're staring at the house." Caroline squinted slightly.

"They're saying something, well mouthing it but same thing really. The same three words over and over. 'We heard you'." Klaus told them.

"Heard what?" Elena asked.

"They're gone. Defiantly vampires." Caroline said.

"But what did they hear?" Elena asked louder.

"Well, it depends how long they were there. They could of heard everything." Jeremy said, looking around he mouthed, "About the baby."

"They could have been working with our dearly departed Christie." Damon sneered, appearing behind Elena.

"Great. Now what?! Apart from having Vampires after me already now they know im pregnant. What next?!" Elena sighed, exasperated.

"Well we have finals this week?" Caroline offered.

"Graduation! Well this is great. Pregnant, being targeted by vampires, have to sit my finals and then have to graduate. What else?" Elena exclaimed.

"We have to reschedule the honeymoon." Damon told her.

"Add it to my to-do list." Elena told him.

"I'm on it."

"Good, do it quietly."

"No I mean I'm on it. On the list. See right there at the top.. To-do: Damon." He said seriously.

"Very funny." Elena shook her head and shoved him softly.

Damon went to shove her back but Caroline got in the way.

"Not even playing. You're a vampire and like uoober strong so its best not to chance it. Like Ever." She told him.

"Care bear he's fine. Im pregnant not handicapped, I do not need to be wrapped in bubble wrap." Elena said, patting Caroline on the shoulder.

Damon, maturely, stuck his tongue out at Caroline.

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

"Damon? Damn it Damon!" Elena called as she unravelled her scarf and hung it on the coat hook.

Elena padded around the house but he was no where to be seen. So she sat on the bed and settled to watch some TV when something smashed downstairs.  
Elena gingerly picked up a vervain grenade and wolfsbane water, yes Damon kept them by the bed, and made her way back out of the room. Treading carefully as she made her way down stairs she looked around and saw nothing.  
She got to the bottom of the stairs and some thing broke further inside of the house. She breathed and spotted her phone on the counter, she scrolled through and dialled a number, then kept walking toward the source of the noise.  
It led down the basement entrance, then Elena got pounced. When on the ground Elena got a good look at her attacker.

_Haley._

"You know, the wolfsbane was a very bitchy move Elena." She hissed as she forced her to the floor.

"What do you want?" Elena snapped, trying her hardest to get the vervain dart away from her stomach, where her hand was pressed tightly against it on the ground.

"I just want to play a bit. You know it really hurts to have your skin peeling off your face." Haley hissed, forcing Elena on to her back.

"I've been told." Elena panted.

"You know, werewolf venom hurts humans too. Or so I've been told. Lets test that shall we?"

Elena wriggled her hand out and smashed the glass of water into the side of Haley's head.

When she recoiled in pain, Elena saw her opening and moved, scrambling to her feet she made it to the hall before Haley was on her.

"That is the second time you've done that to me bitch."

"DAMON!" Elena screamed hopefully.

"Oh, he's not here sweetie, just us girls." Haley smirked, pulling a tiny shard of glass from her hand she scraped it against Elena's cheek.

"Damon!" Elena called again.

"He cant hear you sweetie. But I've found something much more interesting to play with." Haley chuckled and moved quickly, tying Elena's hands and sitting on her legs.

"Lets see if baby makes more sound then mommy." Haley hissed.

"DAMON!" Elena scream, trying to kick her legs free.

"We'll start here." Haley mumbled, drawing the shard of glass along the underside of her tiny bump, "and go all the way-"

"Get off of her!" Someone yelled.

But it wasn't Damon. It was Tyler, he took a running kick at Haley and sent her flying into the wall. He untied the material binding Elena's wrists and helped her to her feet.

"Go, he's waiting." Tyler told her as he moved to grab Haley.

Elena ran, out of the hall to the main hall way leading off the front door and crashed into Damon.

"Hey, Shh, sh Shh its me, I'm here." Damon cooed.

Tyler emerged, holding a fighting Haley.

"She's been compelled! She's going crazy!" Tyler explained as he forced her out of the house.

"Keep her away from me cause im seconds away from ripping her heart out and feeding it to her." Damon hissed as he hugged Elena tighter.

"Damon?" Elena sniffled.

"Yes Elena?"

"I'm tired." She sighed.

"I know baby. Come on, lets get you to bed. You did good today." Damon murmured, leading her up stairs to put her to bed.

* * *

Back in their room, Damon helped her get changed, wiped her stomach with a wet flannel and fed her a small amount of blood to rid her of the cuts and settled her under the covers.  
He stripped down and got in next to her. Wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest slightly.

"So, I've been thinking." Elena said softly.

"That's never a good thing. But go on." Damon joked.

"What are we going to name the baby? I mean, we can find out in a couple months but it'll give us something to do." She explained and bit her lip waiting for his response.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you have in mind?" Damon asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, I like the name Kayden. And if it's a girl Sophia." Elena said, tracing circles on Damon's chest with the tip of her finger.

"Hm, well Kayden's okay but what about Theodore? And I like Sophia, Sophia Miranda Lillian. After your mother and mine." Damon offered.

"That's so sweet! Sophia Miranda Lillian if it's a girl and Theodore Kayden if it's a boy." Elena smiled brightly.

"I like that." She sighed happily, snuggling into Damon's chest.

"I like it too." Damon whispered.

* * *

**Tah dah! So, i'm think a minor fast forward. As there's going to be a quiet few weeks until our next big thing. Maybe they can findd out the sex? Let me know what you think. You guys are likt the driving force behind this story! Keep up with the lovely reviews and messages! Thanks.**


	9. Baby scan and Supernatural confrontation

**Afternoon, I come to you all with the latest instalment of 'Now and Forever' :D No, for those who asked, I have not yet watch TVD 4x10 as it has not aired in the U.K yet.. Trust me I'm so looking forward to it.**

* * *

"So Elena, just over four months and your still alive and well. That's a change in this town." Meredith joked as Elena sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm as shocked as you are, believe me." Elena chuckled softly.

"So where's the vigilant dark knight today? He's usually here and second guessing everything I do while he thinks I'm not listening." Meredith asked.

"He's out scouting for information about our mysterious vampire problem and his sidekick Jeremy is watching Alaric, he's been having a few black outs lately. So Bonnie is busy whipping up some more of her herbs for him. Caroline is busy with Klaus, Elijah is out side and Rebekah is trying to console Stefan." Elena told her.

"So he called everyone? Just to go with you for a scan?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"This is Damon Meredith, he doesn't do anything by half. But no I got rid of him, I called everyone. As much as I love Damon he can be a real pain in the ass. So I sent him out to do something before I tried to kill him." She told her.

"I see and Elijah?"

"Understands where I'm coming from and is taking me out for lunch after so I don't have to go home straight away and be cooped up all day. Again." Elena sighed.

"Well lets not drag this out too much. It might be a bit intimidating for the other patients if they have to sit around Elijah for too long." Meredith smirked.

"Yes he has the strange ability to make anyone look like a slob." Elena laughed as she lay back on the bed and lifted her shirt over her bump.

"So are we finding out if this is mini mommy or a mini daddy today?" Meredith asked as she set up her equipment.

"Yes the suspense is killing Damon." Elena winked and pulled her phone out as it began ringing.

She answered it with a fake, sugar sweet smile.

"Hello darling. We were just talking about you." She smiled at the screen. He'd decided to video chat her.

"Got anywhere yet?" Damon asked.

"Just about to find out. I'm fine thank you for asking." Elena told him.

"As am I." Damon retorted.

"Touché. Oh, it's on the screen!" Elena gasped as the cold scanner thing moved across her abdomen.

"See that, right there?" Meredith asked, zooming in on the baby.

"Squiggly line? Yeah I see it." Elena confirmed.

"I don't!" Damon exclaimed from the phone.

Elena rolled her eyes and held the phone up to the screen.

"The line next to the thing that looks like a pissed circle?" Damon asked.

"Yes, that line." Meredith answered.

"Yeah I see it." Damon told her.

"That's your baby's penis." She told them both.

"We're having a boy?" Elena asked quietly.

Meredith bit her lip and nodded. From the phone they then heard a stream of obscenities.

Elena turned the phone back toward herself and saw Damon at the bottom of a ditch from a distance.

"Did you drop your phone?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Funny Elena. I'd love to see you drop eight foot and keep a hold of your damn phone." Damon forced a sarcastic smile as he climbed up and grabbed the phone again.

"I do hope little Theo doesn't have your attitude." Elena told him honestly.

"I think a lot of people are wishing for the same thing. Anyway, I'm almost done here and then I'm going to go check on Ric. You'll be okay with Elijah for about an hour or two?" Damon asked as he brushed himself down.

"Corse I will. What could go wrong?" Elena asked dryly as Meredith printed scan photo's and filled out the baby book.

"Don't even joke about that. I'll be as quick as I can with driving you insane. Love you." Damon told her.

"I love you too. So does Theo." Elena grinned.

"I love Theo too." Damon said quietly and disconnected.

"No 'goodbye, see you soon'?" Meredith asked.

"Damon doesn't do goodbyes. We used to but he got a tad weird once we got engaged. No saying goodbye. Not over a phone." Elena said gravely, as she used paper towels to wipe her stomach.

"Understandable I suppose. Anyway, here's everything. And next time in about three weeks. Give or take." Meredith grinned.

Elena hoped off the bed, lowered her shirt properly, discarded the paper towels and took the papers out of her hands.

"See you." She grinned as she left.

Elijah was ready and waiting with her coat when she exited the room.

"Thank you." Elena smiled as she slipped the jacket over her arms.

"So?" He asked.

"Didn't you listen?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I told you I wouldn't when you said you wanted your husband to be the first to know." Elijah reminded her.

Elena nodded. "Yes, you did. Well he's a boy."

Elijah laughed, "Now we have another Damon Salvatore to terrorise the women folk."

"I hope not. I'm going to stamp that out if it ever surfaces. The world does not need to of my husband and I don't think I could cope." Elena said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Elena if there were ever anyone that could handle two of Damon Salvatore its you. Besides aren't children supposed to be half of their mother?" Elijah asked pointedly.

"Dear god. The world is not ready for this child."

"And it probably never will be."

* * *

"Ric? I brought scotch, wet the baby's head for a second time." Damon called drunkenly as he walked into the room Ric has occupied for the past couple months.

"So, everything went okay with the baby?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes and Theodore is fine too. And he's a Theodore. You owe me twenty bucks Blondie." He added to no one in particular.

"Damon, Elena is going to slap you stupid if your drunk when she comes in. How much have you drunk?" Ric asked, snatching the bottle from his hand.

"I went through half of the Grill's liquor supply by myself then brought a round for everybody there and had Donovan slip a bit of vervain and wolfsbane in it all." Damon grinned, already beginning to sober.

"Well at least we know the man is still looking after everyone else." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. Vamp healing. I could drink all the liquor in this town and be fine by the morning." Damon told him.

"But you wont." Came Elena's voice from the doorway.

"What happened to lunch?" Damon asked.

"I got sick again and now my back hurts." She told him as she padded over and sat on Ric's bed.

"Aw, what did you try eating this time?" Jeremy asked.

"I was trying to eat a freaking salad." Elena huffed as she braced her hands on the bottom of her back.

"My boy doesn't want pansy food." Damon said, fist bumping Alaric behind Elena.

"I saw that." She glowered.

"You know, you sound like mom when you do that. She always did even when she was in a different room." Jeremy told her.

"She'll be worse if she becomes a vampire. Vamp mom, she hears absolutely everything." Damon said dramatically.

"Your funny. You should try a career in comedy." Elena told him.

"I did once. I had this one joke about a mass murderer, it was a slayer." He retorted.

"That was lame babe." Elena smiled and told him while Jeremy and Ric exchanged a look.

"Made you smile though." He sang as she got up and began walking out.

"Your face does that on a daily basis." Elena called as she padded downstairs.

"Ouch." Damon called mockingly.

"Truth hurts."

Jeremy sniggered as Damon glared softly at her retreating back.

* * *

"Hey Caroline." Elena smiled as her blonde friend bundled through the door, Klaus hot on her heels.

"Hey, we need to get you somewhere else. Like now. DAMON!" Caroline yelled.

"What? Slow down, one step at a time Care." Elena told her as Damon came down stairs.

"We were walking through the square and those vampires we saw the guy and girl compelled some guys, they have vervain bombs and stakes. They're going to gas the house with vervain and then the humans are going to try and take Elena." She told Damon quickly.

"Elijah has just gone to get Rebekah, the vervain doesn't affect them for long and they cant be killed with stakes. Get Ric and Jeremy prepared. Klaus is going to take her to his house, the hybrids can protect her there. We're going to take care of this problem once and for all." Caroline added.

"Can these hybrids keep her safe?" Damon half growled at Klaus.

"They'll protect her with their lives." Klaus promised him.

Sighing in frustration Damon shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders and put it around Elena.

"Go with him. Stay safe." Damon told her.

"Damon I cant just leave you here. You don't even know what your up against, they could have reinforcements or anything!" Elena exclaimed.

"You have to Elena! It's not just you we have to protect now. Its Theodore as well. You could survive being thrown on the floor but he cant." Damon hissed, he had to be cruel to be kind.

"Be careful." She ordered him, eyes brimming with tears.

Damon surged forward, gabbed her face and kissed her.

"It'll be over before you know it." He told her when he pulled back.

"I'll call Carl when we're done. He'll bring you back with Trina. You'll be as safe as you can be." Klaus told her.

"Go!" Damon told them.

Klaus grabbed Elena and was gone.

"Barbie, when this is over. You owe me twenty bucks." Damon told her as Ric and Jeremy come running downstairs.

"I figured." She laughed half heartedly.

"Okay, Nik called and said we had a small infestation to deal with?2 Rebekah asked as she walked through the front door with Elijah.

"Interesting pest control." Jeremy said as he loaded his cross bow.

"The problem is, I don't think its going to be straightforward. They're going to fight dirty and have probably got more vampires then we do." Caroline fretted.

"Please, with three vampires, three originals, one of which is a hybrid, and two vampire hunters? I think we can manage Caroline." Stefan mused from the doorway.

"Well Steffie, no time like the present." Damon snarked.

"They're on their way. Group of maybe ten humans, loaded guns and stakes. Decent seven vampires. Newbies. And there' something else. Tyler and Haley are there." Stefan told them.

"Brilliant." Klaus smiled upon his arrival.

* * *

"I cant believe he expects us to sit here and babysit! He could use us and it'd be over before it started." One of the hybrids, Sean complained.

He was older then Elena, around mid twenties with a serious attitude problem. Dirty blonde, shoulder length hair and grey eyes.

"Hey! I can do things for myself. It's not babysitting its protection moron." Elena snapped from her seat at the table.

"My apologies. I stand corrected. I cant believe we have to sit here and protect you from a threat halfway across the town because you managed to get knocked up by a vampire!" Sean sneered.

"Please that's not my problem. Take it up with Klaus why don't you!" Elena retorted.

"Watch what you say doppelganger. I have no problem locking you away downstairs." Sean growled.

"Actually you do. Because Klaus told you I have to be kept comfortable. My standard of comfortable is not being locked away." Elena smiled.

"You little-"

"Sean, Clear off will you. Klaus said you have to stand watch not torment her." Carl barked as he entered the room.

Sean snarled but left.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit blood thirsty. I don't know why Klaus hasn't kicked him out yet. Threatened Caroline the other week." Carl told her and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks. You know you don't have to sit here and make small talk. I don't mind." Elena told him.

Carl was different from Sean in many ways for one, Carl had dark skin and dreadlocks. He's dark brown eyes were soft and he was easy to smile. And he was extremely tall, at least six foot five.

"I like it. We don't always get different people to talk to being stuck in a house all day." Carl smiled.

"I can relate to that." Elena said.

"So we've heard. Caroline does like her gossip doesn't she?" Carl chuckled.

"Extremely so." Elena nodded.

"She even got Klaus to watch the Notebook with her once."

"No way!" Elena gasped.

"Threatened him that if he didn't he'd be the worst boyfriend ever and she'd cry. He gave in almost instantly."

Elena laughed so hard her sides hurt.

"That is so Caroline!" She gasped afterward.

"She has him wrapped so far around her finger its hard to believe he's the big bad wolf that people are afraid of." Carl sighed.

"That's what Care does she- ohh!" Elena sucked in a sharp breath and her hand flew to her bump.

Carl started laughing.

"He has the hiccups I think. I can hear it, his heartbeat is constant and then there's a funny gurgle noise every so often." He told her.

"It feels so weird." Elena said as her stomach rippled slightly.

"It would. A little person sitting in a sack of fluid in your stomach suddenly getting the hiccups and shaking about? It's not going to feel normal." Carl sighed, shaking his head.

"How do you know so much about this?" Elena asked, rubbing her bump absentmindedly.

"Before I turned wolf I was training to be a doctor. I was just getting moved up the ranks when a patient went critical. They were all unsupervised so I tried to help. By the time them rest of the team got there he was dead. They said there was nothing I cold have done but because I tried to save him. I guess the curse doesn't care as long as you have some hand in it." Carl told her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Its no problem. Nothing we can do now except move on. Oh, hold on, that's the phone!" Carl said, jumping up from his seat and running to answer it.

"Elena! Put your coat on. Time to go!" he called after a few moments.

Trina met them by the door and the escorted Elena to the car and drove through the streets silently.

* * *

The Boarding house didn't look as Elena had imagined it would. A few holes here and there and a lot of broken furniture but it had been cleaned up by the time Elena got inside.  
Damon wasn't in the study but Jeremy, Ric and Caroline were. Caroline was tending to the boys' scrapes and whatnot and after making sure they were fine she walked around checking on everything and everyone else.

Most of the damage was in the study and main hall. Broken bits and pieces but nothing major. Rebekah was helping Elijah pull splinters out of a nasty hole in his side and Klaus was feeding Stefan his blood.

"What happened?" Elena asked as she saw the bite mark on his shoulder disappear.

"Tyler happened. He'd been compelled but he's fine now. Haley's dead." Stefan groaned.

"Damon?" She asked.

"Upstairs." He told her and she had to restrain from running up stairs to him.

Bursting through their door she saw him pulling his shirt off and chucking it in the hamper.

"Damon!" She breathed.

He turned to face her. He was covered in cuts and blood and had an arrow sticking out of his leg.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed as she ran and hugged him.

He held her for a moment before letting go.

"I need to get this thin out of my leg." He told her.

She reached down and yanked the arrow from his leg in one quick, clean motion. Making him hiss in pain.

"Your welcome." She told him as she searched him for any other major wounds.

"I told you that I would be okay. And we were only an hour and thirty four minutes. No biggie." Damon smirked, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I swear you do this again and I will stake you." Elena warned him shakily.

Then her stomach bulged outwards.

"He kicked! Damon he kicked!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hah! He's on my side! Well done son." Damon grinned as he put his other hand on top of Elena's where their baby was kicking.

* * *

**I realise, you might not feel a baby kick at four months but in this town, things happen when they shouldnt;)**


	10. Eventful day

**We have a little Damon! Ahh, I have big plans for this family, but for now? On we go!**

* * *

It was late in the day when Elena got out of bed in search of food.  
Weeks had passed since the attack in the same annoying cycle, sleep, eat, shop, spend time at home and Prepare for Theo.  
To say it was getting to Elena was an understatement.

"Come on baby. Lets go find us some food." Elena murmured to her bump as she walked to the kitchen.

After looking around for a while she found nothing that she wanted to eat, lately everything was off putting and nauseating.

"Where's your daddy Theodore? I haven't seen or heard him in a while." Elena sighed, rubbing her belly.

Baby Theodore kicked back in response. Elena sat down and put her shoes on and wrapped a cardigan around herself. Before writing a note on a post it and sticking it to the bottle of bourbon Damon favoured.

"Lets go and see Aunt Caroline. And she's probably with Klaus so lets take a walk baby." Elena said as she walked out of the door.

It was bright and warm today, not a cloud in the sky and lots of people were just out and about, enjoying the sun.

"Elena!" Someone called from behind her.

She turned and saw Carl, the hybrid jogging toward her.

"Hi Carl." Elena smiled.

"Going for a walk?" He asked.

"Going to see Caroline actually. Damon's out for the day and the four walls of my room are finally beginning to bore me." Elena told him as she began walking again.

"Huh, I was just going back there. Went to the gym with Sean in hopes I wouldn't kill him but, he got on my nerves so I'm heading back. I think Caroline is making Klaus sort the pool out." Carl told her as they rounded the corner.

"Probably. She hates it when its hot out and there's no pool available. Says it completely disregards the point of having sun." Elena grinned.

"Sounds like Caroline."

"Yeah. Its her way of doing things." Elena nodded as they came to the drive way of Klaus' new house.

"ELENA!" Caroline squealed from the front door.

"Hey Care!" Elena beamed.

"Come on! We're sorting out the pool." Caroline grinned, blurring to Elena's side and walking her into the house.

* * *

It was hectic in the house. The hybrids were all laughing and joking while they set up the barbeque and pool with Klaus, they were genuinely happy.

"Come on. I figured you would stop by. I have swimsuits upstairs." Caroline told her.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Elena asked as they made their way to the grand staircase.

"Please, would you expect anything less?" Caroline scoffed.

"No, not for you." Elena admitted.

They were just coming to the top of the staircase when Sean and another hybrid came barrelling down them. They got past Caroline without so much as making her hair move, but Elena was a little more unstable. As Sean shouldered past her she lost her footing.

"ELENA!" Caroline exclaimed, reaching for her arm and missing it by millimetres.

Everything seemed to go slow, Elena fell into the banister and down, side and stomach first, into the stairs.  
She had just hit the steps and slid down when she screamed and someone was at her side.

"Elena? Oh my god! KLAUS, Quick!" Caroline screamed.

"What is it love?" Klaus asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Help me get Elena to the couch. Quickly!" Caroline told him as she got Elena to her feet.

But as quick as Elena was on her feet, pain erupted in her stomach and her legs gave way. She felt something warm down her legs.

"I think her waters broke." Caroline gasped.

"She's not far enough for that to happen!" Klaus told her.

"Don't you think I know that?! Carl, call Damon and Stefan and Bonnie and Meredith. Now! Klaus help me get her to the bathroom." Caroline was beginning to hyperventilate as Klaus lifted Elena with ease and walked her quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Elena half screamed, clutching her stomach, as Klaus set her on the white marble floor.

"I know! Elena sweetie, I know! Damon's coming and Meredith. Your going to be fi-" Caroline stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Elena panted.

"Your bleeding." Caroline spluttered.

"Give her blood!" Came a shout from the hall.

"I don't know if that'll help. I've never tried fixing a pregnant woman before!" Caroline snapped, wiping her face.

"Well try! It's going to take Stefan a good ten minutes to grab the Doctor and get here, Damon's on his way with the witch." Carl yelled.

Caroline shook her head and bit her wrist, holding it out to Elena.

"Drink this, come on. It'll help." Caroline told her as she took hold of the red stained skin.

Elena drank and then had to pull away as she screamed in agony, crying uncontrollably.

"Its not helping! Why isn't it helping?!" Caroline cried hysterically.

"You've only just fed it to her, maybe it takes time?!" Someone else offered.

"Please! I've helped enough people to know how long internal injuries take!" Caroline snapped as she heard the front door burst open.

Elena screamed again, falling back on the floor.

Damon was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his lap and stroking her face.

"Hey, baby listen to me. Listen to me, you need to breath. Theo will panic if you don't." He soothed her then added, "Doc your on tell me what to do."

He waited a moment before nodding.

"Blondie get this crowd out of here. We're going to deliver a baby." Damon told her quickly as he grabbed a towel to cover Elena's mid section and legs and began taking her pants off.

"Right yeah, got that Doc but how am I going to know if they baby's coming?" Damon asked as he shimmied Elena out of her panties.

Elena cried out again as Bonnie came in and took Damon's place at Elena's head so he could get to the other end.  
Elena clutched Bonnie's hand and cried, she was sat up but laid back against Bonnie who was on her knees behind Elena, supporting her. Caroline was waiting for orders from Damon and Klaus was ordering the hybrids about.

"I have to what?!" He asked over Elena's cries.

"Well not like I haven't down that before." He shrugged as he reached under the towel.

"Yeah doc, I can do it. From your directions this is progressing quickly, four fingers never managed that before." Damon winked at Elena who blushed profusely.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed, swatting his head.

"Watch it! Im delivering a baby!" He snarled as he listened to Meredith's next order.

"But the baby is too early! Nothing s going to.. Would blood help him? Vampire blood. Will that heal whatever could be wrong?" Damon asked as Bonnie began chanting.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her tearfully.

"Im going to help with the pain. Yours and Theodore's." Bonnie told her.

"Is he going to be okay?" She cried.

"Of corse he is." Caroline told her, tear tracks staining her cheeks as well.

"Right Elena baby, you've got to push and you've got to push now! Hold you leg up like this, Blondie get the other leg." Damon said, showing Elena how to hold her leg.

"Right, when I say go you start pushing. Bonnie hold onto her, Klaus get me sterile scissors and lots more towels." Damon called.

"Elena?! Elena!?"

"Jeremy?" She croaked.

"Bonnie got me here. We've had preparation kits for a while." Jeremy called as he came through the door, handing Damon the bag.

"Shut the door!" Damon barked, taking the bag.

"Elena go!" He added.

She tightened the grip on her thigh and pushed with all her might for as long as she could hold it.

"Good, good I can see him. God he's tiny, okay one more push just like that baby." Damon said, rubbing her leg encouragingly.

"Urg!" Elena grunted as she pushed again, this time she felt something warm slid from her body.

Then Damon began moving at vamp speed. Cutting the cord, jabbing her with something that Caroline explained was for the placenta, cleaning the baby getting him breathing then feeding him vampire blood and then rubbing his back.

"Damon is he okay?" Elena asked.

He didn't answer. He was in his own little bubble as he set about fixing things for the baby.

"Doc, he's breathing and I can hear his heartbeat stabling. But he fits in my hand. He's so small, but he's growing. I think the blood is working because he's just getting bigger." Damon explained to the headset he was wearing.

Elena smiled and cried when she heard Damon say that Theo was okay. Then her eyes began to roll back.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked, patting her cheek.

"Oh god, there's a lot of blood." Caroline breathed.

"Go, we've got this. Calm yourself and come back." Bonnie told her.

Caroline nodded and flew from the room.

"Damon she's still bleeding." Bonnie said louder.

"Doc she's bleeding!" Damon hissed as he wrapped the baby and placed him on Elena's hest for her to see.

Elena saw him through heavy eyelids. He was exactly like Damon. Jet black hair and eye colour, but his eyes were the shape of hers and he had her nose. Other then that he was pure Damon.

"What do you mean haemorrhaging?!" Damon exclaimed.

"Okay I'm here, come on, there's an ambulance downstairs, lets go!" Stefan said as he too joined their 'bathroom party'.

"Damon take Theo." Elena said as he went to lift her.

"No Elena Stefan can I have to help you, you need-"

"I need you to take Theo and keep him safe. Stefan can carry me, you bring Theo." Elena told him, handing him the baby.

He had stopped growing now, but was normal baby sized and was breathing well.

Stefan picked her up and carried her downstairs with Damon, carrying Theo, Bonnie and Jeremy right behind him.

* * *

In the ambulance Elena was hooked to a drip and they managed to stop her bleeding and Theo was being looked over.  
Damon was sat between them, still covered in Elena's blood. He was holding her hand but keeping a watchful eye on his baby.

"Well Mr Salvatore you're a miracle worker, your baby is absolutely fine and your wife is going to be okay. You've kept them both alive." One of the ambulance workers announced, handing Theo back to him.

"You did it baby, look." Damon smiled, showing Elena their, clean wrapped sleeping baby.

"No, we did it." Elena smiled back sleepily.

"Caroline's help should be working now." Damon told her quietly.

"It is. I can feel it." Elena breathed.

"Good, because Theodore is going to need his mommy." Damon sighed, staring adoringly at the sleeping boy.

Once they were at the hospital Meredith was waiting and ready to fix Elena up. She had her put in her own room so Damon and Theo could stay with her and also made sure that she was the only doctor that could go in there so Damon could eat.

They also had visitors.  
Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and Matt all came in to see her first and Caroline told them what had happened.  
Damon cursed the hybrids but once he found out Klaus was punishing the two that caused it, he calmed and continued to feed Theo his bottle.  
Everyone had cuddles with Theodore and gave cards, Caroline had also brought some clothes for him to wear.  
A baby grow that she had had custom made said, 'Don't tell me I'm cute or my ego will get as big as my daddy's' and another read, 'Cute- check, mischievous- check, have the ability to make everyone around me melt so I get what I want- Double check.'

He was currently wearing the ego one. With a little hat that read 'The one and only Baby Salvatore.'  
Around midnight, while Theodore slept Elena had began bleeding again so Damon fed her blood, then they both fell asleep.

* * *

But Damon was woke, hours later to a crude beep. Then Meredith burst through the door and turned the machine off. And began feeling Elena.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked testily.

"There's no pulse Damon! She must have bled too much." Meredith hissed.

"No. Your wrong!" Damon growled, stealing a look at his son.

"Damon, focus! She had vampire blood in her system! I thought this might happen. We need to get her home now. I've signed her discharge papers and filled out Theodore's birth certificate. Grab Elena I'll get the bag and the baby and let's go." Meredith told him quickly as she unhooked Elena from the heart rate monitor and rushed to grab the bag she had dropped on her arrival.

In minutes, they had everything packed up and ready to leave. They took the back entrance from the hospital and Meredith drove them to the boarding house where everyone was staying.

When they got in, they saw them sitting in the study.

"Off the couch!" Meredith told the guys as Damon walked through with Elena.

"What happened?!" Jeremy asked.

"She died." Damon told him, jaw clenched.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Betcha weren't expecting that! R+R M'Lovelies!**


	11. A baby, A vampire and a shock

**OH DRAMATIC CHAPTER LAST TIME.. Will it be this time? ;)**

* * *

Damon was sat by Elena, holding Theodore as everybody waited for her to begin breathing again. He stroked Theo's fine black hair while he held him close.

"She'll be fine Damon. She had my blood and your blood in her system. We just have to wait. Stop holding Theo that tight or you'll suffocate him." Caroline told him after a while.

"Blondie I know how tight I'm holding my son." Damon snapped, not bothering to try and hide his worry over Elena.

"God it's weird to hear you say that. Then again it's weird to say my sister had a baby." Jeremy sighed, then took another gulp of his drink.

"It's weirder for me. My_ vampire_ brother helped conceive then deliver the baby." Stefan told him from his post by the door.

Damon just sat, like stone, holding Theodore and stroking his hair.

"Damon? Go and take a shower, you've still got blood on you and you need to relax. I'll look after Theo." Bonnie spoke up quietly, walking up to Damon.

"No." Damon said automatically.

"Do you think this is good for him? To have you like this while his mommy wont wake up? Because that's all he know at the moment. Mommy is asleep and Daddy smells. Go on, I'll look after him. I'll brain whammy anyone that tries to get close." Bonnie told him.

To everyone's surprise, Damon handed her the wrapped up baby.

"He goes no where else. He goes to no one else." Damon told her his eyes shone dangerously.

"No one here will hurt him Damon." Bonnie said, rocking Theo slightly.

"He goes no where else. He goes to no one else." Damon repeated before walking upstairs at vamp speed.

Bonnie sighed and sat down, still rocking Theo.

"I cant believe him!" Caroline exclaimed.

"He's been through a lot Caroline. He's scared, he wont admit it but he's terrified of loosing Elena so he needs to keep Theodore safe." Alaric said as he took a break from drinking Scotch.

"So? He gave him to Bonnie! No offence Bon." Caroline pouted.

"Well I can put anything supernatural down long enough to get Theo away. You're screwed if a werewolf or hybrid turned up and bit you. No offence." Bonnie retorted.

"Wow. Harsh much?" Caroline asked.

"It's the truth and Damon knows that, that's why I'm holding Theo not you." Bonnie shrugged.

"You know what? I don't care. We're here for Elena and Theo that's all." Caroline shrugged.

"And Damon." Jeremy said quietly.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Well we're here for Damon too. Yeah Elena's the one turning and Theo's vulnerable but Damon's the one who had to try and save his wife's life, deliver his son, save his son's life, save Elena, sit with her an Theo in hospital then had his wife die. If you ask me, that's a lot for one guy to go through. Even if it is someone like Damon. Im here for him as much as I am Elena or Theo." Jeremy explained.

"Wow, never knew I meant that much to you Jeremy." Damon drawled sarcastically as he walked up to Bonnie.

"Eh, might as well let you know while im drinking. It'll be worse if I get drunk." Jeremy shrugged good naturedly.

Bonnie handed Theo back to Damon and sat back with Jeremy.

"Witchy's right Blondie. It was nothing personal, but she's a lot more dangerous." Damon said told Caroline as he sat back in his chair, directly beside Elena.

"Okay I get it!" Caroline said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Then Elena drew in a deep breath.

* * *

"Elena, you need to get it under control before you see Theodore. I love you but I'm putting him first just like you'd want me too." Damon said as he dodged yet another ornament Elena sent his way.

"He's MY baby Damon! I need to see him!" Elena cried.

Damon heard Theo cry from another room. He snapped.

"Can you hear that Elena?! Can you hear him crying? Calling for you? Well you know what if you go to him now there's a strong chance you could kill him! The hunger is too strong, you need to feed and get some fucking control over yourself because at the moment Bonnie will not let you in the room." Damon hissed.

"I am under control Damon. I would never hurt him!" Elena growled.

"Fine, come on then." Damon said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the nursery where Bonnie and Jeremy where sitting with Theo.

Elena couldn't get further then the doorway but stood and watched him lovingly. Then he cried and she could hear his heartbeat speed up, mixing with Bonnie and Jeremy's and she could feel her fangs break through against her will and the veins under her eye bug out.

She tried moving closer to the room, but couldn't.

"Elena." Damon said, breaking through her daze.

"I don't want to hurt him Damon." Elena sighed.

"I know you don't." Damon told her.

"No, I really don't want to hurt him. It's the others, they have my baby and I just want to rip them apart." Elena whispered, turning to face him.

"Well your senses have been heightened, so have your emotions. Your maternal instinct is stronger then ever. That could over ride any hunger you feel but we have to go slow. I'm going to go in and take Theodore off of Bonnie and bring him to the edge of the room, just behind the block okay?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded and took a few calming breaths.

Damon walked around her, into the room and took Theo.

"Come on son, lets go see mommy." Damon said as he carried him toward the doorway.

"Hello baby." Elena sighed as he got closer.

Theo gurgled in response.

"Please let me hold him Damon, I promise I wont hurt him. Please?" Elena begged.

"Let her in Jer. I can handle her. Bonnie can brain whammy her if it get's ugly." Damon said.

"Come in Elena." Jeremy said.

Elena stepped forward cautiously.

"We'll do it like this, come on. I'll keep hold of him but he'll be in your arms." Damon told her as he handed her their son.

Damon kept his hands on Theo while Elena hugged him close. Her eyes full of pride and brimming with tears.

"I told you I could do it." Elena whispered.

"I know you did baby. But you'd have killed me if I let you straight away and something happened. And honestly? I'd have hated myself aswell. I had to look after Theodore." Damon told her as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

_"I love you."_ Elena mouthed.

_"I love you more."_ He mouthed back.

They aren't sure how long they were stood like that, just holding each other an eternity ould have passed and they wouldn't have realised. Until someone cleared their throat.  
Damon looked around and saw something that nearly made his heart stop… Again.

_"Katherine?"_ He asked.

Elena turned to look and almost dropped Theodore, because standing there, clear as day was Katherine, who Elena had seen grey and veiny. As if she had never died.. The second time.

* * *

**UH OH ANOTHER CLIFFY! :D**


	12. Ghostly encounters and Theodore moments

**OOOOOOOHHH Katerina has returned.**

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Katherine smiled coyly.

"H-h-how the hell did you get here? Y-your dead, Stefan saw you die." Elena stammered.

Damon just stared. As if he could see her but wasn't sure if it was real.

"No. Stefan saw a body, he didn't exactly check. And I am not impressed with were you guys put me. The boot of a car for two days then stuck in a crypt? Not cool. Anyway I've been busy, checking things out on the other side about the attack and the bitch that staked me. Turns out they all know people that were turned into hybrids by Klaus and by default, Elena's blood." Katherine said.

"So they were going to kill me to stop him making hybrids? Then why did they kill you?" Elena asked.

"Oh with Christie? Personal problem. She was turned about a hundred years after me and things got ugly. Any way, they were going after you, to get back at Klaus. Wanna know the good part?" Katherine asked.

"Okay I'll bite. What is it?" Damon asked, letting go of Theodore and stepping forward.

"They think they can find a cure." Katherine smirked.

"A cure for what exactly?" Damon asked, eyebrow raised.

"Vampirism. They think if they kill Elena, Klaus cant re turn them into hybrids so they'll be safe. What they didn't know was that it was a witch that started that rumour. She wants the hybrid making to stop, so she sent a message in a bottle, so to speak." Katherine told them.

"Fucking witches." Damon hissed.

"Around the baby? Really Damon?" Elena asked in spite of herself.

"Ah he looks like Damon, That's a shame. But he has the Petrova nose." Katherine smiled as she looked at Theodore.

"A compliment from Katherine Peirce? I can die happy." Damon rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"I can admire my great, times whatever, grandson if I want." Katherine glared.

"Anything else we should know?" Elena asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to see what I can do and what I can find. I'll get back to you when I know more." Katherine said before disappearing.

"That was strange." Damon huffed.

"You think?" Elena scoffed.

* * *

_Many weeks after Katherine's first visit Theo began laughing… At everything Damon did._

* * *

As Theodore's musical laughed bounced off the walls in the parlour, Elena couldn't help but laugh along with it.  
Theodore was in his baby bouncer and Damon was entertaining him by bouncing along with him on the couch, making funny faces as he did.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Called a voice.

"Depends who you are." Damon called back in a singsong voice.

"Relax, it's just me." Katherine appeared infront of him, by Theodore.

"Yes, lets relax now the psycho bitch has returned." Damon said sarcastically.

Theodore gurgled his agreement, nodding much like Damon did, his black hair falling in his eyes.  
Elena rolled her eyes and half smiled at Ghost-Katherine.

"So what brings you here?" Damon drawled as he bounced Theodore around.

"Just came to check in, see how things are going. I see Stefan moved on." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Yes, wasn't that a shock! They were only in love for however long, then ninety years later she's back." Damon said.

"Be nice Damon." Elena sighed, getting up from Damon's chair to pour a glass of bourbon.

"I am being nice. If I wasn't I'd have called witchy and told her to do something to make sure the bitch couldn't come back." Damon glared.

Elena handed Damon the drink and pulled Theodore out of the bouncer.

"Actually, give me that drink. You can go change Theo since your being such a people person." Elena smiled, taking the drink back and handing him the baby.

Damon glared at her but did as he was told, leaving her to talk to Katherine.

"So, why are you really here?" Elena asked, sipping the bourbon.

"No reason. Just making sure my family line is okay. I wont be coming back Elena, not for a long while. But, this is just a bit of advice, look after them boys." Katherine winked before disappearing.

"Stranger things have happened." Elena muttered before walking off into the basement for a blood bag.

* * *

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Theodore squealed as he ran towards Damon and launched himself into his arms.

"I've only been gone one weekend Theodore." Damon chuckled as he detached Theodore's arms from their vice like grip around his neck.

"Daddy uncle Stefan is mad." Theodore told him.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"I spilled my juice on his journal. I asked him what he was doing and he said I could sit on the desk, so I put my juice up and then when I was climbing up I knocked it over." Theodore explained sheepishly.

"Did you say sorry?" Damon asked, looking directly at his son.

Theodore nodded, "Twice!" He exclaimed, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Okay go find mommy and I'll talk to uncle Stefan." Damon told him, going to put him on his feet.

"Mommy went to uncle Jeremy's house, I didn't want to go because aunt Caroline is there." Theodore said.

"And that's why you were bugging uncle Stefan?" Damon summarised.

Theodore nodded, chewing his lip.

"Stop chewing your lip Theodore, mommy will go mad if your bleeding when she gets back." Damon told him as he walked them upstairs to Stefan's room.

"Stef I hear your mad." Damon sighed upon entering his room.

"I told him no juice and would it kill you to knock?" Stefan answered shortly.

"No you didn't!" Theodore exclaimed, furrowing his brow much like his father did when he was annoyed.

"I told you twice Dore." Stefan said as he bustled around his room.

"No you didn't! You gave me the juice! You said I had to be careful!" Theodore yelled at his uncle.

"And were you? No."

"Come on Stef it was an accident." Damon said, putting Theo on his feet.

"Accident or not he needs to learn. He's ruined a hundred years worth of history."

"Your inner thoughts don't count as history Stef." Damon told him.

"Get to the point or get out." Stefan said viciously.

"My point is, your being a doofus." Damon told him.

"Damon I get your trying to be some form of dad. But I'm really busy so get the fuck out before I have to make you." Stefan snarled.

"DON'T TALK TO DADDY LIKE THAT!" Theodore yelled from beside Damon.

"Its okay buddy." Damon tried to soothe him but it was no good.

"No it's not! Mommy said you cant talk to family like that!" Theodore wailed.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Stefan roared, fangs descending, veins appearing under his eyes.

Theodore's mouth set in a hard line as his eyes watered.

"Your horrible! No wonder mommy chose daddy, I HATE YOU!" Theodore spat, nose scrunching as he turned on his heel and ran.

"Nicely done Stefan!" Damon sighed.

"You need to teach him respect. Not my fault you're a shit dad." Stefan shrugged.

Damon flew at him and punched him in the face before running after Theodore. He followed him to the Gilbert house but didn't try to stop him, he knew his son very well and knew he needed to see his mother. As his tiny fists banged against the front door someone appeared next to Damon.

"Morning Kol. Didn't know you were back in town." He said pleasantly, not taking his eyes off Theodore until he saw Elena open the front door and pick him up, she nodded at Damon and walked back in the house with him.

"it's a flying visit. Your brother knows how to upset people doesn't he?" Kol asked rhetorically.

"Stefan was never a child friendly person. He's also too childish for is own good." Damon shrugged.

"Well I think that's clear. I heard him you know, running and I thought to myself 'why would little Salvatore run toward a place my soon to be sister in law dwells' then I heard you hit Stefan. You have a fast boy." Kol mused.

"Its no secret that Theodore isn't Blondie's biggest fan." Damon said, keeping his eyes on the house.

"Believe me, neither am I. But I thought you'd want to know that Stefan is packed and leaving with my sister soon." Kol told him.

"Good."

"Not going to say good bye?"

"Anyone that makes my son cry doesn't get a warm send off." Damon told him bluntly.

"Fair enough. Well see you around. My best to the misses and the boy. I have an appointment in England." Kol grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"The only place your accent fits in." Damon smirked as Kol walked away.

"So it would seem. Goodbye Salvatore, I'll see you again soon." Kol called back over his shoulder.

* * *

**SO You may not like the fastforward but sue me.. Its important. As is Kol's part. ;)**


	13. Every mother's nightmare

**Theodore has to be THE cutest by far!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?!" Theodore yelled as he trudged through the house, bare foot holding onto his favorite bear.

It was early in the morning, very early. Almost three a.m.

Looking around Theodore spotted the house phone, he dragged a chair from the kitchen to it, climbed up and picked up the receiver. He bit his lip as he tried to remember Elena's or Damon's cell numbers. After moments of staring blankly at the numbers he gave up, set down the receiver and jumped off the chair.

Hugging his bare closer he walked out to the door, pulled on his Wellington boots and walked out into the drive. He noticed Damon's car was gone so he kept walking.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He called as he walked.

Then he tripped over, falling into the low wall out front, grazing his chin and cutting his knee. Theodore whimpered, but carried on. Just like Damon, when he had a job to do and set his mind to it nothing could stop him.

As he walked down the street he came across someone wearing all black, the man was staring at him, as if he thought he was dreaming.

"Have you seen my mummy or my daddy? My daddy looks like me." Theodore said quietly around the thumb he'd stuck in his mouth.

The man smiled, as if someone had just gave him a winning lottery ticket.

"Come with me, lets get you out of the cold." The man said, offering a hand to Theodore.

"No, I have to find my mommy and daddy. If you see them please tell them." Theo said, turning to walk away.

The man lunged forward and grabbed Theodore by the shoulders, yanking him off his feet and running off at a high speed, causing Theodore to drop his teddy bear on the pavement.

* * *

"Damon tonight was wonderful! Thankyou." Elena sighed as the car pulled into the drive.

"That okay, lets go relieve Blondie of babysit-" Damon stopped talking, the Camaro screeched to a halt.

All in front of there house was police tape, cars and people.

Damon and Elena shot from the car, leaving the keys in the ignition and ran up to the house where they found Caroline sobbing.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

Damon ran past them, inside and went straight to Theo's room, finding it empty he searched every room and came up empty handed.

He ran back downstairs to find Elena standing by the phone.

"I think he tried to call us. I don't know why." She said quietly, as if in a daze.

Damon walked up to Caroline and grabbed her by the forearm.

"What happened?" He snarled, squeezing her arm.

"He was in bed. Just like when you left, I went down to get a blood bag but the door was locked to I ran home. I was only gone for like five minutes but when I got back he was gone." Caroline told him.

"You left him alone? In this fucking town you left him alone knowing anyone could get into this fucking house?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID!?" Damon yelled, throwing her away from him and running back outside.

Then he smelt it. Blood. Theodore's blood.

"ELENA!" He yelled.

She was at his side in an instant, spotting the blood she pulled out her phone.

"Bonnie? I haven't got time to explain round up everybody. Theo's gone." Elena said quietly.

A pair of foreign shoes appeared by the wall, Damon looked up and saw Klaus, surrounded by his hybrids.

"Heard we needed a search party." He said.

Damon nodded at him, acknowledging his help before standing straight and walking past him, down the road where every so often there was a tiny drop of blood, splattered on the pavement.

"He's gone and I'm scared. I'm so damn terrified." He heard Elena's voice faintly, he had no idea who she was talking too but it didn't really register he just followed his trail to the end of the road.

At the corner he saw an image. Emily Bennett standing with her hand out stretched, finger point him to the left.  
Walking fast enough that he covered the distance but didn't miss anything he was stopped mid step about half way down. Emily had reappeared and pointed to the road beside them. Sitting in the gutter, looking as alone as guessed Theodore felt, was Theodore's teddy bear.  
Damon sank to his knees, picked up the bear and felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. His baby was gone and he had no idea how to find him.

* * *

Theodore sulked in the back of the car. He did not like this strange man that had forced him in here and lost him his favourite teddy.

"You want a drink kid?" The man asked gruffly from the driver's seat. Theodore glared at him in the wing mirror and looked away again.  
"Theodore be careful. He's a vampire." Someone whispered beside him.

Theodore turned his head and saw his mommy. Only it wasn't, it was Katherine. He knew the difference, just like Damon did.

"Okay Kathy." Theodore sighed, he was the only living person that could and did get away with shortening her name like that.

"Who are you talking to?" The man demanded.

Katherine tapped her nose and winked at Theodore, making him giggle.

"Nobody." Theodore said, trying not to smile.

"Can I open the window?" He asked after a moment, staring at the man for the first time.

"Sure." The man shrugged.

Theodore promptly pushed the button and as the window rolled down, he spat out into the road.

"Nicely done. Now don't do it all the time, just enough to leave a trail. Bonnie can find you that way. I'm going to talk to your mom and dad. Keep quiet until I'm back." Katherine told him.

Theodore nodded and just stared blankly out the window.

* * *

"DAMON! ELENA!" Katherine screamed through the house as she appeared.

The were both there in seconds.

"Katherine please tell me you found him." Elena begged.

"I've found him. They're going to the airport the vampire he's taking him to London. They're almost there, Theodore's been spitting out of the window every so often he's leaving you a trail. I have to get back to him. He's alone and he's pissed. Just like Damon he will say the wrong thing." Katherine told them quick.

"Thankyou. We'll have Bonnie run it so we can catch up." Elena said, hurrying off.

"Thanks Katherine." Damon said, holding a little tighter to the bottle of bourbon he had.

Katherine winked and disappeared again.

Damon pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

He answered on the second ring.

_"Damon Salvatore, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"I need a favour Kol." Damon said through gritted teeth.

_"I'm a bit busy you know."_ Kol said from the other end of the line.

"Its for Theodore." Damon told him.

_"Im all ears."_ Kol told him.

Every one loved that child, especially the stone hearted originals.

* * *

"Has he said anything Theo?" Katherine asked as she appeared back in the car next to Theodore.

"No. Not since we got here. He's trying to find a space. I don't want to go on the plane Kathy." Theodore whimpered.

"I know baby, but I'm right here with you." Katherine said, stroking his hair.

"I want to go home." Theodore said, bursting into tears.

"Shut up kid. Get out of the car, we're on a tight schedule." The man barked as he parked up and got out.

Theodore wiped his eyes, got out of the car and walked next to the man.

As he sniffled and hiccupped Theodore tried walking as slow as possible. But the vampire soon got impatient.  
He bent down, looking Theodore dead in the eye.

"Your going to sleep until I say you can get up." He says quietly and Theodore's eye lids dropped.

* * *

_PLEASE DONT KILL ME!... A softer side to both Katherine and Kol.__ Poor Theodore, Damon and Elena._


	14. Arguments then Kol to the rescue!

**Sorry readers, I know you've been crying into your pillows wondering what'll happen to Theodore and now you shall find out… I apologise for the time it took but i've been a tad busy trying to sort out college for myself :')**

* * *

"Damon I swear if you tell me to calm down one more time I'm going to break your fucking neck!" Elena screeched as she paced the living room.

"Elena I never told you to calm down I suggested it would be a good idea." Damon told her.

"I don't care! My baby has been missing for two days. TWO DAYS DAMON AND YOUR RELYING ON KATHERINE AND KOL TO KEEP HIM SAFE? ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"HEY IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO LEAVE HIM WITH CAROLINE! I TOLD YOU TO ASK JEREMY BUT NO, YOU SAID IT HAD TO BE THE VAMPIRE INSTEAD OF THE VAMPIRE HUNTER. WELL LOOK HOW THAT WORKED OUT. DO YOU SEE OUR SON? NO BECAUSE HE IS STUCK WITH A FUCKING VAMPIRE WITH NO WAY OF PROTECTING HIMSELF BECAUSE OF CAROLINE FUCKING FORBES!" Damon yelled back at her, surging to his feet and pinning Elena to the wall.

"So don't you dare act as if you're the only one that misses him, that's dying inside because OUR son is missing." He hissed in her ear before pushing off her and storming out of the house, slamming the door so hard it cracked.

* * *

"Get up kid."

Theodore's eyes flickered open, he was being carried through the airport, but not the one where he'd fell asleep. One in England.  
He looked around, eyes stopping on a familiar face in the crowd. Kol. He raised a finger to his lips and winked at the boy before disappearing from sight.

"Where are you taking me?" Theodore asked quietly.

"Shut up." The man hissed.

"Why did you take me?" Theodore asked, not giving up.

"I said shut up kid."

"You just tell me. Its not like I go anywhere." Theodore's speech began to shift, away from Bonnie's magic that helped him speak clearly he began missing words.

"You look like someone. Someone you called your dad, I want him." The man told him.

"You get problem." Theodore told him.

"How?"

"My uncle in England." Theodore smirked as they rounded the corner in the car park.

"Hello Theo." Kol grinned broadly as he stepped out infront of the vampire.

"KOL!" Theodore squealed happily.

"Put the kid down before I hurt you. You know who I am, I can see the sheer terror in your eyes. You know what I can do so put the child down before I take him from you by ripping you limb from limb. It will be messy and it will hurt." Kol said menacingly.

"I have a bone to pick with Damon Salvatore. You can have him when im done." The vamp snarled.

"Mate everyone has a bone to pick with Salvatore Senior. Get over it, get on with it." Kol rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

The vampire put Theodore down, tensing up to fight.

Kol smiled and quick as a flash he had the vampire's heart in his hand. To Theodore it didn't look as if he had moved. Kol threw the organ aside, wiped his hand on the vampire's jacket and reached out for Theodore.

"Thanks Kol." Theodore smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Lets get you back to your mom and dad huh?" Kol asked, watching as the little boy's face lit up.****


End file.
